November Rain
by Movaca
Summary: What if Alexis raised Sam from birth? How would their lives be different? Please review...tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was it; the most amazing summer that she had ever experienced in her life. It was 1979 and for the first time, things were going her way. Aunt and Uncle were preoccupied with finding the right woman to marry her cousin Stavros. Being a royal family meant that cousin needed to produce an heir before he could be considered in line for the thrown that Uncle was ready to bestow upon him. Parish the thought, that Stavros could run a country. The only thing that Stavros was ever good at was making life miserable for her and Stefan, mostly her. But with Aunt Helena, Uncle Mikkos, and Cousin Stavros away in America that summer became heaven.

Her summer days were filled with longs walks on the beach and reading by the garden. Stefan was enjoying his summer freedom as well. Each day, after his morning ride on Belle, his prized Appaloosa, he would go into town leaving Natasha to her own recognizance. She didn't like to leave the Island. There was nothing in town that warranted risking Helena's wrath.

"Natasha…" Stefan called out walking through the garden. "Natasha, where are you cousin?" He bellowed again before finally seeing her sitting under a tree near the beach.

"Wuthering Heights, Cousin?" He asked approaching her slowly "I would think that you have Emily Brontë's only work memorized by now."

"It is part of the reading list for the upcoming semester. I would like to complete the list before summer's end. I can't afford to fall behind."

"There is no chance of that Natasha; your nose is always in a book. Why don't you take break and come with me to town this morning. I'm meeting a few friends for lunch and it would be good for you to get away from this Island for a day."

"I don't know, Stefan. Aunt would not be happy to hear of my fraternization with your friends while she is on holiday."

"Why does she have to know? Mitchell is only in town for a few weeks, and he has been asking about you…"

"Mitchell?" Her ears perked at the sound of his name. Mitchell Kenyan was a prince. Quite literally, the Prince of Kovloave. Stefan and Mitchell had been friends since they were toddlers. Mitchell had quite the soft spot for Natasha and the feeling was definitely mutual. "I supposed having lunch with you and Mitchell would be acceptable, cook is on holiday today."

Stefan smiled, he knew that Natasha could not resist spending time with Mitchell, "Launch leaves in 30 minutes…" he called out to Natasha as she sprinted from the beach to the house.

* * *

The next two weeks were nothing short of magic for Natasha and Mitchell. They spent the warm August days in the cove. Natasha had a picnic lunch made everyday for them and After lunch they would spend the afternoon in each others arms making love or walking on the beach. Life could not get anymore perfect for either of them. 

"Natasha…" Mitchell started holding her close as if to never let her go, "I'm going back to school tomorrow. I would be honored if you would write to me. It is going to be hard to be away from the most perfect girl in the world."  
"Of course I will write, but only if you promise to write in return…" she smiled kissing the nape of his neck.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did not return your letters?" she blushed at the thought. They were most definitely betrothed. Their royal lines were perfect for each other.

* * *

_My Dearest Natasha, _

_Words can not explain how much I miss you. I find my mind wondering to you every minute of the day. I think about how beautiful you look sitting on the beach watching the waves crash into the shore. _

_I have your picture sitting prominently on my desk. I must say my roommate is quite jealous. I must hear, once a week, how lucky I am to have such beautiful girlfriend. _

_I can not wait for fall break so that I may hold you in my arms again, if just for a day. _

_I love you. _

_Forever yours, _

_Mitchell _

She held the letter close to her heart briefly before sitting down to scribe a letter in return. Oh how she missed him.

* * *

"Natasha, are you okay?" Her roommate asked her once again. 

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous about my class this morning," she replied.

"You've said that every day, Natasha. Every morning you get up and you are sick to your stomach. I think you need to visit the infirmary."

"I am fine Rosemary, I am just afraid that I am behind. I did not get the semester reading list finished during the summer and…"

"Oh Natasha, that reading list is for the semester, not the summer. I am sure that far ahead of any other girl in the class," she paused. "Natasha promise me that you will go to the infirmary, please? I you need to make sure that everything is okay."

Natasha put her head down, giving in to her roommate. "Fine, I will go this morning."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked shyly as she entered the doctor's office. 

"Ah Natasha, are you feeling better?" he asked offering her a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir, I am feeling a little better today."

"That is good, but what about the mornings, are still getting ill shortly after you arise for the day."

Natasha put her head down, then nodded. "I was afraid of that. Natasha, we received the results of your lab work. You're pregnant, Natasha."

She looked up at the doctor with a look of panic and fear. "Pregnant, h…how can that be?"

"I was hoping that you could answer that question for me. I need to call your Aunt and Uncle. You are a minor, and by law I have to let them know."

"Please, no…" she cried. "Please let me tell them. Can the labs be redone. I can't be pregnant. Please redo the labs, if it comes back the same, I will tell them immediately. Please, I am begging you…"

"Natasha, the labs are accurate, I am positive that if we run them again, the results will be the same. The headmaster will need to have a meeting with your Aunt and Uncle within 2 weeks, it is school policy. I will schedule the meeting, I will tell them that it is school policy to meet with a new student's parents with the first month of school. You have until that meeting to tell your Aunt and Uncle; otherwise, it will be made known in that meeting. In the meantime," he continued handing her a small bag, "in this bag are some pamphlets for you to read, they will help when talking to your Aunt and Uncle. Also your prenatal vitamins are in the bag. Take one each morning with breakfast. No skipping meals, exercise everyday. Natasha, take it one day at a time. Things tend to work out when you least expect it."

She gazed into his eyes, he was being so kind. He gave her the worst news that she could ever fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_My darling Mitchell, _

_I am afraid. My illness is far more than the nervousness of school. I am carrying our child. I do not know what to do. My uncle is sending me away to America for the remainder of school. He is determined to hide me. He is insisting that I give the baby up for adoption. "We have an image to uphold," he says. I am sure that he is making arrangements as you read this letter. He has not told Aunt of the situation. But I am sure that she will find out. I want to fight him. I do not give my baby to some stranger to raise. I want my child to call me Mother and you father. _

_I am counting the days to fall break so that I can feel your arms around me and know that everything will be alright. _

_I love you, _

_Natasha_

Mitchell's heart skipped a beat as read the letter. He thought back to the August afternoon that he spent with her on the beach. He smiled as he thought of them making love. But that smiled faded when he thought of it as making a baby. He was the Prince of Kovloave and now, he was going to be the father of a child. It was only a matter of time before his parents would insist upon the same solution. They were going to insist that the baby be given up for adoption and forgotten about.

He folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He picked up his bag and walked to his next class.

* * *

"I will not hear anymore of this nonsense, Natasha," Mikkos shouted. "The baby will be given up for adoption. You are a child. You have no means to raise a child. You are a member of the royal family, illegitimate children do not exist in a royal family."

"But Uncle," she pleaded "I am merely your niece…"

"Natasha, no more; you will leave for Briarton Griggs after fall break. There will be no arguments Natasha."

Natasha began to cry as Mikkos left her alone in the study. She laid down on the fainting couch in the fetal position and cried. She thought about the summer on the beach. Where did that heaven go?

"Tasha?" Stefan heard her crying as he passed the study. "Tasha, are you alright?"

She sat up quickly wiping the tears from her face. She looked deeply into his eyes and cocked her headed to the side as if to say 'do I look okay?'

"Can I help?" he asked sympathetically. She shook her head quickly as she ran past him. She ran straight through the garden. Straight to the beach; just before she reached the cove, she saw him. He was sitting in the sand with his pant legs rolled up. He rested his arms on his knees, every now and then picking up a pebble and throwing it into the waves. She stopped dead in her tracks.

He stood up when he saw her watching him. After a minute of looking out to the sea he turned to her. She ran straight into his arms. Mitchell held her so tight. He gently kissed her hair. She cried in his arms. "We'll get through this…" he whispered to her. "Me and you, we'll get through this…"

"I leave in two days," she cried. "He is sending me to New Hampshire. Briarton Griggs. I don't want to give her up Mitchell. She is you and me. He can't take her from us."

"I don't know what I can do, Natasha…I love you, but my parents are supporting Mikkos. They have to keep it out of the press if I am going to be in line for the throne."

She backed out of his arms by pushing him away, tears welling up in her eyes. "What are saying Mitchell? Are you putting throne before me and your child? You are going to let them take her from me…" she screamed.

"Natasha, it's not like that…I have to think about my future, about your future, about our future. I think it is for the best."

"NO, NO NO!" she screamed through her tears, "I won't you let you or anyone else take her from me. She is my child and you can all go to hell. Do you hear me Mitchell? GO TO HELL!!!"

Rain started to fall from the sky, and he started to run after her. He knew where she was going, but he couldn't follow. He stood in the pouring rain and watched her disappear from the beach.

She sat in the gazebo in the garden as the rain fell down around her. She placed he hands on her belly. "They won't take you from me. I am making you that promise; right here, right now. No one will ever take you from me." She hugged her knees close to her chest while she cried.

* * *

Natasha and Mikkos were escorted into the Headmasters office at Briarton Griggs Academy for Girls. "Please have a seat Mr. Cassadine, I have the enrollment papers right here."

"This is my niece, Alexandra Davidovitch, she is quite excited about starting at Briarton Griggs."

"Welcome, Alexandra," he extend his hand.

She shook his hand slightly and gave a small smile, "Please, call me Alexis."

He nodded in compliance, "now Mr. Cassadine, the arrangements have been made, Alexis will have a single occupancy dorm room in Hillman Hall. Our doctor will give her the proper medical attention needed. And she will be moved to the Bilmont Clinic in Maine 2 days before her schedule due date. Alexis, here is your class schedule. Good Luck, if you need anything my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, sir," she replied looking to her uncle.

"Thank you, Dr. Kline…Alexis, let us get you settle into your room."

* * *

"I will check in on you weekly, Natasha…I will make sure that everything is taken care of," Mikkos was giving her a stern look as he helped her get situated in her room.

"Please pick one name and stick to it. Am I Natasha or Alexandra…It would really make my life a little less complicated."

"Well if that is how you want it then fine, from now on you are Alexandra Davidovitch. Natasha Cassadine is no longer. There should be no problem covering up this inconvenience that way."

"Well I'm glad that you finally admit it, Uncle. I have never been anything more than an inconvenience to you; me and my baby."

"Goodbye, Alexis, call if you need anything," he gave her a gentle hug before closing the door as he left.

"Yes, goodbye Uncle," she said behind placing her hand on her stomach. "I'll take care of it from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Would you like to know what it is?" the nurse asked as she was completing Alexis' four month sonogram.

"I already know," Alexis smiled, knowing that she was going to have a little girl.

"Of course, your baby is developing normally. You due date is May 10th. You have a very healthy baby."

Alexis twisted her neck so that she could see the baby on the monitor. She couldn't help but smile as the nurse pointed out the little legs and arms.

"Baby girl," she said, "I have a very healthy baby girl."

"I guess you should never underestimate a mother's intuition. Have you picked a name?"

"I think so, Samantha. I have always loved that name."

The nurse helped Alexis sit up, so that she could get dressed. "That is a very strong and independent name."

"Thank you," Alexis put on her coat and left the lab with her hand gently placed on her abdomen. "Well, Samantha, why don't we stop to get something to eat on our way back to the dorm."

* * *

Alexis struggled to get into the door. Her hands were full, she couldn't help it. She had to stop. She just had to buy the small pink blanket that was in the window of the consignment shop. It was beautiful; it had small purple flowers embroidered around the edges.

She placed all the bags on her desktop before abandoning her coat to the chair. She sorted through her bags to pull out the blanket. She pulled it close to her chest nestling it to her neck. So entranced by the feel and the smell of innocence, she didn't notice him sitting on her bed.

"That is a very beautiful blanket," he commented finally making his presence known.

Alexis jumped at the sound of his voice, "Mitchell, what are you doing here? How did you…"

"I came with Stefan, he is in the café across the street. I needed to see you Natasha."

"Alexis, please. Uncle thought that it would be best that I change my name."

"I don't care what you call yourself…I just need to be with you," he moved toward her to embrace her. He didn't expect her to pull way. "You didn't come home for Christmas…"

"It's not home anymore, Mitchell. Mikkos gave me a new name and sent me here. You and Stefan can go back and give him the update. I'm still here and I'm still pregnant," she said dryly.

"How are you feeling? Can you feel the baby kicking or moving?"

"Why do you care? If I remember correctly, you agreed with Mikkos, you want my baby to disappear. You don't care about me or her."

"How can you say that, Natasha? I love you; I want you to be my wife when the time is right; but how are you going to raise a child until then. You are only 16. I'm only 18."

"I thought I told you this before, I am going to keep my baby. End of story Mitchell. Now, you are either with me or against me. I would prefer that you're with me, but either way, I'm going to take my chances. I don't need you or anyone else. I can and will do this on my own if I have to."

"And just how to you plan to do that, Natasha? You have no income, your uncle is paying for your schooling and as soon as he finds out that you're keeping the baby he's going to cut you off. The only place that you are going to go is on to the streets, a 16 year old and a baby, living in a box in the alley."

"I'll figure it out…" She opened the door for him. "I'll do what I have to do for my child."

He looked at her with a very pleading gaze before reaching for his coat, "I'll do what I can, Alexis. That's all that I can promise." He put his hand gently on her belly; he kissed her cheek. "I love you, Natasha."

* * *

Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head when he saw Mitchell enter the café.  
"Your cousin is a stubborn one… isn't she?"

"I take it, you were unsuccessful?" Stefan asked as he signaled the waitress.

"She's determined, she is going to keep this child. Stefan, she will cut all ties with the family if she has too."

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, "Father will cut her off. There is no doubt. And maybe that is better. Changing her name and cutting her off, protects them both from Mother, they simply disappear."

"Stefan, she has no means to raise this child…" he pleaded again.

"Then we will have to take care of that for her," Stefan interjected. "We will provide her with the means."

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting that…?"

"How much will your parents pay for her to disappear?" Stefan asked.

"Disappear?!? Are you kidding me, I love her?"

"Do love her enough to take care of this child? Do you love her enough to protect her and abide by her wishes? I'm telling you, Mitchell, make the agreement with your father. She and the child will disappear from your life forever. She has lost everything that she has ever had. Most of it ripped away violently. Give her the money she needs to live her life and raise this child and I will see to it that they are protected. Walk away from each other forever."

Mitchell stared blankly at him. What Stefan was suggesting was incomprehensible. "If you love her like you say you do, Mitchell, you will make the arrangements and you will walk away." Stefan threw money on the table. He laid it on the line. Now it was up to Mitchell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" she asked opening the door a little wider. His eyes wondered straight to her extended belly.

He stepped around her to enter the room, "How are you feeling, cousin? Hopefully better than you look."

"Shut up, Stefan! I feel as well as any other woman who is nine months pregnant. Now if you don't mind, I have to finishing packing."

"What are you taking?" he asked as he started to look at the clothes already placed into the suitcase.

"I am taking what I need…what is your purpose here, Stefan? I am leaving for the clinic in less than an hour."

"Well that is my purpose…Father sent me to accompany you to the clinic…" he began as he took a large bite of an apple. "I am to ensure that things go as planned."

"Go as planned? Oh you must mean the kidnapping of my baby…"

"Alexis, please, not again. Would you please just trust me? For once in your miserable life, trust me." Alexis watch him as he rummaged through her closet and drawers, adding as many clothes as he could into her small suitcase. She didn't stop him until he picked up the bag containing the pink blanket.

"Give that to me…" she yelled, trying to rip it from his hands. "Please just give it to me."

Stefan looked at the blanket. He took it out of the bag and handed it to her, "It's very beautiful…" he said picking up her suitcase. "Come on…we have a long drive ahead of us…"

* * *

"OH MY GOD, IT HURTS!"

Alexis laid in the delivery room of the Bilmont Clinic. It was a small town in Maine that had been hand picked by Mikkos. It seemed to be the perfect place to hide a birth. She had been in labor for an agonizing 36 hours.

"Okay, Alexis, you are 10 centimeters," the doctor announced as he entered the room putting on his latex gloves. "I think we have a baby ready to enter this world. On the count of three, I want you to push…"

Tears were streaking down Alexis' cheeks, but she nodded in compliance to the doctor. "Ready, 1..2..3..push Alexis"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed

"Okay, Alexis, that's good…relax…okay ready? Let's go again 1..2..3..push"

She screamed again giving it all the strength that she had. "Okay, Alexis, I can see the head, one more time okay, and she'll be here…1..2..3..push!" Once again, she gave it her all. She only stopped when she heard the cry of a small baby.

"Great job, Mom!" the doctor congratulated handing the baby to the nurse to clean up. Alexis picked her head up to watch the nurse with the baby.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the nurse gently laid the bundled baby in her arms. "It's a girl, 6 pounds 8 ounces 19 inches long."

"She's so beautiful…" Alexis smiled. She pressed her lips to the baby's forehead. "My beautiful Samantha…" She held her so close, determined to never let her go.

Two nurses came into the delivery room. The older of the two nurses took the baby from Alexis' arms. "Calm down, dear, we need to get you to the shower and to baby to the nursery…" she explained when Alexis began to protest.

"I can't have my baby out of my sight. He'll take her…"

"It's okay, Alexis, no one is going to take your baby, please take a shower, we'll get you into your room and bring the baby right in. I promise." Alexis saw sincerity in the nurse's eyes. But still she fought a losing battle to keep the baby within her sight. She didn't have the strength and she needed to clean up and lay down.

* * *

Alexis awoke several hours later. She looked around the room for her baby. She only saw Stefan sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Samantha," she cried, "Where is my baby? Stefan, I want my baby?"

Stefan quickly grabbed her hand to calm her. "It's okay Alexis. Now that you're awake, we have to move you."

"Move me, what do you mean? Move me where? Where is my baby?" she cried.

"The baby is being taken care of?" He pressed the nurse's station call button, and soon the nurse arrived. "Yes, sir, can I help you?"

"Yes nurse, my cousin is awake, time is of the essence."

"Yes, sir…I will make the call."

Alexis glared at Stefan, "Make the call? What is going on Stefan?"

"Alexis, I am only going to ask you this one more time…please, trust me?"

Alexis put her head down and let Stefan take charge. He has always protected her. Why would it be any different now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis sat on the sofa, in a plush Manhattan apartment. She sat in the same spot for three days. She didn't move. She didn't eat. Stefan had begged her to trust him and she did. But to what expense; he of all people knew what the baby meant to her. He was her unnamed protector from the family, but this time he betrayed her.

"Alexis, you need to eat something?" Stefan placed a tray in front of her. She just glared at him before pushing the food away. "Alexis, please just give it time."

"What the HELL did you do with my baby?" These were first words that she had spoken to him since they left the clinic, without Samantha.

"I'm protecting her, Alexis."

"Protecting her from whom? From me? Is that it Cousin?"

"Don't be foolish, Alexis…There is only one person in this world who is a threat."

She pressed her lips together. She had to look away from him. She knew he was right. The baby could not defend herself from Helena. She had a hard enough time protecting herself from Helena's wrath.

"Why don't you draw yourself a hot bath, Alexis? I need to go out for a while."

"Where are you going?" she snapped, hoping his answer would be to get the baby.

"I have some business to attend to…I'll be back in a couple of hours, do not open this door to anyone after I leave," he said closing the door behind him.

"Bring back my baby," she yelled after him. She picked up the plate of food that he left for her and through it towards the door. She finally, collapsed onto the couch, tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

_My Dearest Natasha,_

_This is the hardest letter that I have ever had to write. I am so very sorry for all of the hurt and pain that I have caused for you. But please know that everything that I have done has been out of my love for you and our beautiful baby girl. I pray that one day our paths will cross again. It pains me so to sever our relationship, but I know that it is for the best. Please trust in Stefan. He will help you through this. Please know that all of my love is with you. Until we meet again. I will always love you._

_Mitchell_

He reread the letter with tears welling in his eyes. He slowly folded the letter and sealed the envelope. The tears stained his cheeks. He looked over at her picture. At one time, not so long ago, it sat prominently on his desk. His roommates were jealous that he was in love with such a beautiful woman. He placed the picture in a shoe box in the bottom of his closet. "Until we meet again, Natasha, I love you!"

* * *

"I need one more week. I have to get the death certificate and file the proper paper work in Greece," Stefan tried to explain to the man across the table.

"Mr. Cassadine, this job was not to last this long…"

"I am aware of that, and you will be generously compensated for your trouble. Double the negotiated price if you prefer."

"Double?"

Stefan nodded. "Double for your pain and suffering, if you will."

"One week, Mr. Cassadine, one week."

Stefan twisted his mouth to a smile and nodded, "I'll be in touch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been over a week since Alexis held her precious baby. Stefan had been no comfort for her. He refused to give her any details. He kept her in Manhattan and her patience for him was growing thin. Any time she tried to ask him about the baby, he evaded the subject. The past couple of days, however he was a on a trip. Although she couldn't confirm it, she had her suspicions as to where.

She had finally given in to her hunger and ate small amounts of fruit while he was gone. But her depression kept her prisoner in her bedroom. Her windows looked out over the New York harbor, but she had no desire to venture out to see any of the sights. As she stared blankly at the harbor, she made no motion to move when she heard the door open and Stefan calling for her.

"Ah, here you are…"he said entering her room. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you…" she replied. She did not take her eyes off of the harbor; although she was not really watching the boats or the water.

"Here…" he handed her a small blue envelope. "Read this, I'll be in the den waiting for you."

She looked at the envelope in his hand, but made no effort to take if from him. He tucked it into the crease between her fingers. "You need to read it, Alexis," he said when he retreated the room.

She stared that the envelope. She recognized the handwriting that neatly scribed 'Natasha.' A single tear rolled down her cheek as she opened it. As she read Mitchell's letter, her single tear turned to sobs. She crunched the letter into a ball. Stefan was right, they needed to talk.

"Did you make him write this…" she yelled at Stefan when she entered the den. His back was turned to her. "You did…didn't you cousin?!?"

"I did no such thing, Alexis…" He turned around to face her. Her mouth dropped. She couldn't move.

"I..Is that…" she asked as a pleading smile started to form.

Stefan nodded, "She needs her mother, Alexis, why don't you take her from me…"

Alexis was lifting Samantha from his arms before he could finish his sentence. She immediately sat on the chair, placing small gentle kisses on the baby's forehead.

Stefan gave Alexis a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll have the crib set up in your room…" he said.

* * *

Alexis held her daughter all evening. She refused to let her go or even lay her down in the crib. She fed the baby her bottle, she burped her, and she changed her diaper. She was in bliss. She rocked her gently and sang her songs. Alexis did not even notice Stefan standing in the doorway watching them. When she did finally see Stefan, she only smiled. But it was the biggest and brightest smile that he had ever seen on Alexis's face.

"Is she sleeping?" Alexis nodded, not taking her eyes off of the precious little face. "Good lay her in the crib, we need to talk."

"No," Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving her alone."

"She'll be alright, Alexis, we will only be down the hall. Nothing is going to happen."

"No Stefan, you have had her, god knows where, for over a week. I am not leaving her alone. So whatever you have to say to me, you can say right here."

"Fine," he answered leaving the room. But he returned minutes later with his briefcase in hand. Alexis remained in the rocking chair with baby in arm. "I'm going back to Greece," he said sitting down on the settee. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a large manila envelope.

"This is everything that you need, Alexis. Birth Certificates, passports, bank accounts, and the deed to the apartment…" Alexis finally laid the baby in the crib. She picked up the envelope so that she could see it all for herself.

"Passports for each of us, Samantha Davidovitch," she read smiling at the sound of her name, "Chase Manhattan Bank…"

"It's all there Alexis. Twenty-five million dollars; it's all earmarked for you. Twenty million is for Samantha, it is there for you raise her; food, clothes, schooling, utilities…everything. One million per year, anything left over at the end of the year goes into trust for her. The other five million is for you. You will have a private tutor for the next two years so that you can stay home with the baby. Undergraduate University has been set up for you at Columbia. You have your choice for graduate studies; pre-acceptance has been arranged for Columbia, Yale and Harvard. This apartment is yours. Yours to do with as you please." Alexis looked at all the paperwork, overwhelmed, trying to wrap her head around everything that he was saying. There it was, her future, perfectly planned and paid in full. She picked up her birth certificate. A single tear rolled down her cheek when she looked at Stefan.

"Natasha Cassadine is dead," he stated firmly. "She and her baby died in childbirth." She knew what that meant. She was no longer under the control of Uncle Mikkos and Aunt Helena. Her cousin had saved her.

"The money," she said, "where did it come from?"

"That is none of your concern…" he began to answer.

"The hell it isn't, where did it come from?"

"Alexis…"

"Tell me Stefan," she shouted. "If you are leaving, I need to know where this money came from and who will be coming to collect."

"Mitchell," he finally answered. "Mitchell set up everything. He wanted to make sure that his daughter had the life that she deserved."

"In exchange for what, Stefan? What are the terms behind this money…"

"You and he are to break all ties. Never to see each other again…"

"Hence, the letter…" she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Stefan nodded. "It was the only way, Alexis. It was the only way to keep you and Samantha safe."

"And he comes out of all this without so much as a blemish to his character and the throne. And what about you Stefan, where to you fit into all of this?"

"I am the only person who knows where you are. Mitchell doesn't even know. You are now nothing more than a friend of mine. You're on your own now Alexis. I'll keep a distant look out. I'll make sure that you are protected. But from now on, we are nothing more than acquaintances." Stefan stood up and kissed the top of her head, "Good bye, cousin, I wish you only the best." Alexis sat there for what seemed like forever holding tightly to the envelope.

Alexis placed the envelop and it's contents in the top drawer of her dresser, "I deal with that tomorrow," she muttered to herself.

"Well, Sam, it's just you and me now," sat down in the rocking chair holding the baby lovingly, "just you and me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Here is the next update if anyone is still interested. Sorry it took me so long. I just got back from vacation. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

"Mommy…Mommy…" Alexis woke to a 3 year old hand patting her nose. She opened one eye to see that the clock read 3:16 am.

"Mommy…there's a snake on my pillow…" the little voice squeaked out.

"Huh…what?"

"Mommy…there's a snake on my pillow…" she said again this time with a little more fear in her voice.

"A snake? What?" Alexis soon realized that Sam was just having a dream, "do you want to crawl in bed with mommy?" Sam nodded her head as she crawled up the side of Alexis' bed. When she finally settled into a comfortable spot, Alexis rolled over and wrapped her arm around the girl. "You're okay now sweetheart, just go back to sleep. We'll clean your room up tomorrow."

Four hours later that same little hand was now Alexis' cheek. "Mommy…" the little voice said trying to turn Alexis' head to face her, "the sun is awake. Is it time to go to the park now?"

Alexis let out a moan when she looked at the clock. "No, it's still sleepy time, Sam."

"No it's not, Mommy. The sun is awake. Come on, let's go get pancakes and go to the park."

"Ok, okay…" She mumbled crawling out of bed. "Let's get dressed and get our day started. I have a lot of studying to do today, are you going to be good for Mama?"

"Yyyyyep, what are we studding?" she asked.

"Biology…My final exam is tomorrow. I hate biology. I don't know why I need to take it for pre-law. But they say it's a prerequisite…" Alexis stopped rambling when Sam walked through her bedroom door completely dressed. She had on a neon green shirt with orange flowers on it, dark purple shorts, one red sock and one yellow sock. "I'm all dressed, Mama," Sam announced with a bright smile.

"Yes you are little one…and you picked your clothes all by yourself!" Sam nodded her proud head. "I'll tell you what, why don't we put on your blue jean shorts that Mommy lets you get dirty at the park, okay? Then we can put on your sandals."

"Okay," Sam yelled as she ran back to her room with Alexis following quickly behind.

* * *

"Can I get Macaroni and Cheese?" Sam asked as she crawled into the booth. 

"I though you wanted pancakes?"

"No, I want Macaroni and Cheese…and toast" Sam added.

"As long as you eat it, Samantha…" Alexis warned as she pulled out her biology notes and book.

"What can I get for you ladies this morning…" the waiter asked giving Sam a smile.

"We want Mac and Cheese and toast and chocolate milk" Sam quickly replied. The waiter looked at Alexis for approval. "Just coffee for me," she nodded.

"M/C, Toast, coffee, and a chocolate cow…coming right up!" Sam giggled when he call her milk a cow.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing out a picture in the Biology book. "That is a diagram of a cell. I have to know all the parts for my test tomorrow."

"Here we go, just what the lady ordered," the waiter announced bringing their food.

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well, this little lady looked hungry, so I made it myself to speed it along. What you think," he said winking at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, tank you."

"You're welcome, cutie. You're coffee, Ma'am."

"Thanks," Alexis replied taking her eyes off of her books long enough to see if Sam needed help.

"Biology, huh? You must be in Dr. Corwin's class?"

Alexis looked up at him for the first time since they entered the diner. "Are you in that class, as well?"

"No, no, I took it last year. But I could help you study if you like. I get off at 11…after the breakfast rush."

Alexis shook her head. "No that's okay; I promised my daughter that I would take her to the park."

"That's perfect…"

"Huh? I don't think you understand…"

"Please. I'm a biology major, you look like your struggling, so please, let me help you."

"Okay, okay…" she said with reluctance. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, by the way, my name's Matt," he said holding out his hand.

She shook it cautiously, "Alexis…and this is my daughter Samantha."

"Hi Samantha," he smiled. "I'll meet you in the park. Under the oak by the jungle gym; Samantha can play and we'll conquer biology."

Alexis turned back to her notes "eat up, Sam. When you're done, we can leave for the park."

* * *

"You can't study biology on an empty stomach. And I for one happen to know that you did not eat any breakfast." Alexis looked up to see Matt standing over her with all the makings of a spring picnic. She couldn't help but to smile at his charm. 

As he spread out the blanket, she peaked into the basket. "Where did you get all of this?"

"Oh, I whipped it all up at the diner before I left; Grilled Chicken Ala Matt, antipasto salad, veggies and dip, and the very favorite of one Samantha; Mac and cheese."

"You know what it takes to win her heart."

"Yeah, well, I have a secret. I have two nephews that are the same way. Give them Mac and Cheese and they'll be your friend for life."

After lunch, Matt helped Alexis limp through her biology notes giving her tips and quizzing her on the material. Sam was always a couple of feet away mostly playing the in the sand. She would dig, then pick up something and put it in her pale, then dig some more.

"So what made you decide to major in biology?" Alexis asked as they finished her notes.

"I grew up on a farm. I was always collecting bugs, plants, and anything else I could get my hands on to study under the microscope. I don't know, but it has always fascinated me. What about you, what made you decide on law?"

"I like to argue," she said matter of factly. Soon Sam came running toward them with her pail in hand.

"Look what I found Mommy, are they cells?" she asked showing Alexis and Matt all the little acorn caps that she collected.

They both laughed, "Sort of, honey, they are made of cells?"

Sam smiled. "I told you," she said with a grin.

* * *

"Can you tuck me, Mommy?" Sam asked when she finally decided that she was sleepy. 

"Sure sweetheart, did you have fun today?"

"Yep."

"Do you like Matt?"

"Yep."

Alexis nodded. "Me too. Okay munchkin, crawl in there."

"Mamma, the snake isn't on my pillow no more!" Sam smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Nope. No snakes, baby!" Alexis said as she turned off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Okay, well I changed history a little bit. Well not really history but timelines. Of course, it's all fiction anyway, right. I didn't have time to proof read; so if you come across a few yous that should be yours, well sorry about that. ENJOY.**

Chapter 8

For the past two weeks, Matt was becoming more and more of a permanent fixture in the life of the Davis girls. Every evening, like clockwork, he would show up with the groceries for their gourmet dinner; which always included Macaroni and Cheese. After dinner was always quality time together walks in the park, movies, Candy Land and Shoots and Ladders. For Alexis, it was what she had dreamed of with Mitchell but knew she could never have. She was letting herself fall in love again. Sam had immediately formed a trusting relationship with Matt. Her daughter love him, why not her?

"A little birdie told me that a certain little girl has a birthday tomorrow. Who might that be?" Matt asked Sam during their evening movie of Snow White. "Is it Mommy?"

Sam giggle hard as Matt tickled her belly, "No, it's not mommy…It's ME!"

"Sam, not so loud, sweetie…" Alexis corrected.

"Not so loud?!? Tell Mommy she's nuts. It's your birthday; you're supposed to be loud…" He said as he tickled some more.

"Yeah Momma, you're posed to be loud on you're birfday?" Sam yelled between giggles.

"You are, huh?" Alexis looked at them from the side of her eye, picking up on their stares and grins. "Don't you dare!!!!" she warned.

"Tickle Mommy!!!!" Matt yelled as he and Sam attacked Alexis.

"Matt…Samantha…!" She fell to the floor engulfed in laughter. She wrapped her arms around Sam pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll teach you to tickle Mommy," she smiled as she planted kisses all over Sam's little face. "I think it's bed time for the birthday girl. Come on, let's get ready for bed, I'll tuck you."

Sam ran off down the hallway to her bedroom yelling good night to Matt on her way. Alexis leaned down at gave him kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Alexis wasn't out of the room two minutes when there was knock on the door. Alexis did not get too many visitors outside of Matt and a couple of neighbors that looked out for her and Sam. "I'm sorry, we'll keep it down," Matt said opening the door. He was thrown off guard by the man standing in front of him in a three piece designer suit. "May I help you."

The stranger looked at the number on the door, "I'm sorry, I was looking for Alexis Davis."

"May I tell her what this concerns?" Matt asked. He was hesitant to let this man enter the apartment.

"Stefan, what are you doing here this late? It's okay, Matt." Alexis opened the door wider to let Stefan enter.

Stefan stepped around the young man, paying him no attention. "Alexis we need to talk. We have some important matters to discuss."

"Stefan do we have to do this now; I just got Samantha down for the night. I would like to relax a little and not discuss business."

"This is more than business, Alexis, this is family. It needs to be dealt with. Now, Alexis."

Matt stood by and watched what was unfolding him before him. He assumed that this stranger was Sam's father. Alexis had never told him anything of her family or Sam's. And he never felt quite right asking her about her past.

"Excuse me," he finally interrupted. "But, it's late. Be considerate of the lady's wishes, do this another time."

Stefan turned to Matt for the first time since he opened the door, "Who are you?"

"Stefan, don't be rude. Matt I'm so sorry, this is my cousin Stefan Cassadine. And he is right, we do have some business to discuss and it can't wait."

"Cassadine, as in Cassadine, LTD…that Cassadine?"

"That would be the one. I'll see you tomorrow." She smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"That explains a lot," he mumbled. "I'll be here at 10. I have a big day planned." She locked the door behind him the turned to follow Stefan in to Den.

"How are you two doing?" he asked holding a picture of Sam.

"Very well, she's a very happy little girl. You know she turns four tomorrow."

"Yes, I am well aware. She is getting big."

"What's going on Stefan, I know that you did not come here to get an update on Samantha. We just talked about her last week."

Stefan gave a big sigh, "Natasha…" Alexis sat down immediately, it was never good news when he called her Natasha. "Stavros is dead and Mother is vowing revenge."

Alexis was speechless. She had no love for Stavros. She wished him dead on many occasions. "Is it true?" Stefan nodded.

"How? Revenge on who?"

"He fell down a flight of stairs; broke his neck. Mother is convinced that Luke Spencer killed him."

"So what does this have to do with me? I am out of the family, Stefan."

"Samantha is the next heir to the fortune."

"No. No she is not. Nikolas is the next heir. I am merely a cousin."

"I'm afraid not Alexis. Shortly before father died, he called me to his office. Since I alone know the truth of yours and Samantha's continued existence, he felt that he needed to tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" she questioned. She did not like the tone in his voice. And she had a strong idea where this conversation was going.

"Mikkos Cassadine was your father, Natasha, not you uncle. You are my sister. He kept your parentage a secret to save you from Helena's wrath."

"And my mother?"

"As you remember…" he answered.

Alexis sighed. She was trying to comprehend everything that he was telling her. "So what does this mean for me?"

"Currently, Mother has her sights set on Luke Spencer. She hasn't been poking around to much. As I told you in the past, Natasha Cassadine is dead, and no one knows of Alexis and Samantha Davis except for me."

"Well if that is truly the case, then Nikolas is the next heir. There is no need to drag Sam into this and put her in harms way. Just keep Helena far away from me and my daughter."

"If that is what you wish. Then so be it. Now, with that out of the way, dearest sister, tell me of this Matt character."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. It was rather ironic that she and Stefan turned out to be brother and sister, she had always loved him like one. But with the rest of the family, she would have to come to terms with that later.

"What about him?"

"What do you know about him?"

"I know his name."

"Don't be flip."

"He is a wonderful man, Stefan. He is so good with Samantha, she adores him."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Stefan, enough with the third degree; his name is Matt Curry. Go do the background check that I know you are going to do anyway." Stefan looked at the floor.

"Alright, I got it. You know I will never stop looking out for you and doing what I need to do to protect you and Sam."

"I know Stefan. I would want anything less." She leaned in to give him a hug.

"I love you and Samantha, Lex," He whispered. "We love you too, Stefan."


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday!" Matt yelled as he entered the apartment with Sam's birthday gift so neatly wrapped with clown and balloon paper. "Sam! Alexis! Where are you?"

He was alarmed. He thought for sure that Sam would be waiting by the door waiting for him and their big day. "Sam…Alexis…" he called again.

Now he was searching the apartment franticly. He stopped at the answering machine that flashing on the desk. He wasn't going to play the message, but the thought kept lingering in his mind that this is the only 'note' that she left him. "You have one new message…" the mechanical voice toned out. The voice that he heard next sent chills down his spine, "I know you are there my little mouse, I do not need you yet. But I will. And when that day comes, I'll be there for you." Matt jumped when he heard Alexis and Sam come through the door. Alexis looked at Matt apologetically. "Sam, honey, go to your room and change. Put what you need in your back pack, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

Matt watched Sam scamper past him. "What's going on?" he finally asked. "Who was the woman on the message?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I got too comfortable." That is all that she could say as she moved passed him to go to her bedroom to pack her things.

"Too comfortable, what the hell does that mean?" he followed her to her bedroom closing the door. "Alexis, talk to me. Tell me what is going on. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

She looked at his eyes pleading for answers. She loved him so much. "I thought Stefan could save me. I thought he had saved me."

"Save you, save you from what? What the hell did your cousin say to you last night?"

"My brother…"

"What?"

"Stefan is my brother. That is what he came to tell me. And that evil witch on the answering machine is my Stepmother. So evil that she even makes the Grimm Fairytales look good. He came to tell me that my older brother, whom I hate, was killed. Stefan said she wasn't interested in me, but she must have found out. That is the only answer. She found out and I now I have to leave. I have to leave before she finds out about Sam. I have to protect Sam…"

"Alexis, slow down. You are not making any sense." He grabbed her arms to stop her from throwing her clothes and belongs into her suitcase. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug to calm her. "Alexis start from the beginning…what is going on?"

Alexis wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Just before my uncle died, he told Stefan that he was my father. Since Stefan was the only person who knew where I was and knew about Sam, Stefan made it his mission to keep us safe. My Aunt, who is actually my stepmother, didn't know truth. Only Stefan knew the truth. But she never liked me anyway. She treated me horrible. Somehow she must have found out about my parentage. She will stop at nothing to make my life miserable. She can't find out about Sam. I have to hide her. We have to leave."

Matt sat Alexis on the bed. "Then let me help."

"Matt, I can't drag you into this…" she began.

"Alexis, let me help. I can take somewhere that she will never find you…"

"Matt, no…I can't…"

"Marry me, Alexis…I love you…and I love Sam. Marry me. I will adopt Sam and I will make sure that you are protected. She will never find you. And I can't live without you."

"No Matt, I love you to much to…"

"Alexis, where are you going to go? I'll get you out of Manhattan. I'll tuck you two away. I love you, marry me."

"You would do all of that for me?" she asked.

"No…" he said "I would do it for you and Sam." He was right, she had no where to go. She didn't have a plan. This was the best chance that she had. She hugged him tight as she nodded.

When she heard Sam knock on her bedroom, she quickly remembered what was happening. "Come in, Sweetie," she called, "Are you ready to go?" Sam nodded.

"Okay then," she zipped her suitcase and handed it to Matt. "What about the rest of your stuff?" he asked.

"Leave it. Stefan will take care of everything."

* * *

"Mr. Cassadine, here is the report that you ordered" a well dressed said as he entered Stefan's office.

"Thank you Brooks; keep on my mother, I want hourly updates."

"Yes, sir," the portly gentlemen excused himself. Stefan read through the file pleased by everything that he was finding out with Alexis' new love interest.

"It looks like you made a good choice sister," he said to himself as he picked up the phone. "Get the plane ready, I'm heading to Pennsylvania."

* * *

"Look Momma! Horses...Momma there's horses here!"

"And cows too," Matt added as they drove down the long driveway that lead to a large white farmhouse with an even larger red barn. "Welcome to the hills of Pennsylvania," he smiled looking at Alexis, "safe from evil stepmothers."

They pulled up to the house where two ladies were sitting on a porch swing cleaning fresh picked green beans. They quickly set their containers aside when Matt stepped out of car. "Matty…what are you doing home?"

"Hi Mom," he said running up the steps to give his mother a hug. He turned to the other lady, "Hi, gramma."

"Oh, Matty, good to see…" his grandmother pronounced giving him a hug, "who's your friend?"

"That is my fiancé, gramma. That is Alexis and her daughter Samantha. Come on up here, Sam. There are baby kittens."

Sam looked at her mother for approval, "go ahead, Sam. Don't squeeze them, hold them nice." Alexis warned as she followed the little girl up the stairs.

"Alexis, this is my mom Joanna and my grandmother Josephine…" he introduced.

"Please dear, call me gramma, everyone else does."

"It is very nice to meet you both…Sam, honey, don't squeeze, and pick them up under their belly."

"Momma, can I have a kitten? Pleeease?"

"Sure," Matt's mom answered before Alexis could respond, "You pick one, and leave it here, that way, every time you come to visit, it will be here waiting for you; Sammi's kitty."

Sam giggled as she followed the kittens around the cement porch, "Come here, Sammi's kitty. Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Thank you," Alexis mouthed to Joanna as they entered the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexis stepped onto the front porch holding her mug in her hand. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the step. She looked out over the farm. It was so beautiful, so quiet. She could hear the birds chirping in the morning sun. She looked over the fields that turned from green to golden. The cows were grazing in the field just across the driveway. This was a completely different world to her. It was hard to get used to, but so easy to love.

"Mornin'…" she turned when she heard Matt's voice behind her.

She smiled and he sat down beside her, "Good morning."

"Sam still sleeping?"

She nodded and took a long deep breath. "This is absolutely gorgeous. You gave this up to live in Manhattan?" She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I was the country boy who wanted something more. You know how the cliché goes…"

"Matty…" they heard from behind. They both turned to see Matt's father, Lee, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Dad…"

"Can you rake and bale the hay in the two lower fields for me today while I'm at work?"

"Sure, Sam and I will do it. She'll love it. Do you want me to stack it too?"

"Nah, just leave it there, I'll move it when I get home after dinner. Oh and if you get a chance, walk the fence line in the back woods. We had a pretty bad storm a couple of nights ago, I don't know if anything fell on the fence and knocked it down.

"Sure, Dad, I'll take care of it." He turned back to Alexis, "what?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Sam and I will do it?" She asked wondering just what raking and baling entailed.

"Relax, Alexis, she'll enjoy driving the tractor." He said getting up and going in the house for breakfast.

"Oh…wait…Tractor?!?" she yelled following him.

"Lee," Matt's father was stopped by the guard at the entrance of the glass plant where he worked, "you're wanted in the General Manager's office. I was told to tell you to report straight there."

* * *

"Ah, just great," Lee did not work in pleasant work environment. As a matter of fact, he was counting the days until he was eligible to retire. Everybody seemed to be there just to get some one else in trouble for something. But Lee was a man that just wanted to go to work, get the job done, and go home. He wasn't interested in politics or anything else. His job was to make sure that everything ran smoothly and when something broke he fixed it. When he was at work, he gave it 100. He even invented machines to make production easier and more economical; machines that the company was able to patent and make millions of dollars on. Lee had gained the reputation throughout the company to be able to change necessary parts without stopping production. He was the best and they knew it. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Lee, you're wanted…" The secretary started when he walked into the office.

"Yeah, I heard…" he answered. He knocked on the door that was marked Greg Steiner, General Manager.

"Lee, good morning," Mr. Steiner greeted. "I would like you to meet Stefan Cassadine, owner of this…"

"I know who he is, Steiner. What does any of this have to do with me? I have a job to do," Lee interrupted.

"Mr. Steiner, would you please step outside, while I speak with Mr. Curry?" Steiner nodded and quickly exited the office.

"Now, Mr. Curry, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please have a seat."

Lee shook Stefan's hand before taking a seat. "Look, Mr. Cassadine, I don't know what this is about, but I have to report to my men and get the morning routine started."

"Mr. Curry, you're reputation precedes you. You are a 'cut to the chase' kind of person and I admire that. So I am going to do just that. Mr. Curry, you have made a lot of money for this company, and you have never been recognized for that."

"I don't want any recognition."

"Modest too, I see. Mr. Curry, I am here to make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals, Mr. Cassadine. I do what I was hired to do."

"I see that Mr. Curry, but you have gone far beyond the call of duty. And for that, I am offering you 10 million dollars; your part of the profit for the machines that you have invented for us. You deserve it."

"Why now, Mr. Cassadine? What aren't you telling me?"

"You are smart man, Mr. Curry; no doubt the patriarch of your family."

"Mr. Cassadine, if you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise this meeting is over." Lee got up to leave.

"You son, Mr. Curry," Lee stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Stefan.

"What about my son?"

"Mr. Curry, your son is in love with my sister." Lee sat back down. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"Alexis is your sister?" Stefan nodded; "And the girl?"

"Her daughter, Samantha; Alexis knows no bounds when it comes to making sure that she is safe. You have worked for this company for many years, Mr. Curry. Now that my father and brother are dead, I'm in charge. And I have devoted my life to making sure that no harm comes to Alexis or Samantha."

"You are you threatening me, Mr. Cassadine?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Curry; I am asking for your help. Your son has brought my sister and niece her to protect them from my mother. And for that I am eternally grateful. She has found some one to love again who accepts her and Samantha. Financially, Alexis has the means to take care of herself and Samantha. But for years I have worried about her being alone. She is not alone anymore. So I am going to pull back my reigns a little. Hopefully throw my mother off track." Stefan handed Lee a check, "that is yours. You deserve it. But I am asking two things from you Mr. Curry, please give this company two more years of service; at top pay of course. And secondly, continue to be the patriarch of your family, especially to your new found Daughter-in-law and granddaughter."

Lee stood as he accepted the check and shook Stefan's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Cassadine."

"No Lee, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This chapter is a little short, but I am leaving in an hour for a short vacation and I didn't want to leave everyone hanging on.  
ENJOY...More to come next week. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming. I like to know what you all think.

Chapter 11

"Come on up here, Sammi girl," Matt reached for Sam's hand and pulled her up onto the huge green John Deere tractor. "Ok, Kiddo, put your foot here and push it as far as you can." Sam put all of her weight on the clutch but the pedal didn't budge. Matt smiled and pushed it in for her. He put the tractor into gear and put her little hand on the throttle. "Ok, you think you can give it some gas." Sam laughed as pulled down on the throttle lever and engine began to rev.

Alexis ran to the front porch when she heard tractor start. Just as she went through the door, she saw Sam waving proudly to her from Matt's lap as he drove the tractor to the field with the hay rake attached to the back. She just stood there was watched. When they reached the field she could see Matt pointing as he explained to Sam how to drive. Her small arms reached for the steering wheel as the tractor started to move rolling the hay into a perfect line. Alexis couldn't help but to smile as she thought about how much fun Sam was having on the farm. This world was the complete opposite of where she came from, but it was like heaven; so peaceful and calm; quiet and secluded.

Alexis didn't move from her spot on the front porch. For forty-five minutes she watched as Matt and Sam drove the tractor around and around. It was amazing that her little four-year-old was learning so much from her surroundings. "She'll be fine, Matt isn't doing anything different than Lee did with our kids." Alexis was oblivious to Joanna until she spoke.

"I'll admit," Alexis replied. "I was terrified to let him take her, but they just look so natural out there. However, I don't even want to think about what my brother would say if he were here. Of course, Stefan doesn't even like to drive a car."

"Matt will be a great father," Joanna started.

Alexis smiled but didn't take her eyes off of the tractor in the field, "Samantha, just adores him."

"I think you have a match made in heaven with those two. Come on, have a seat and some Iced Tea." Alexis accepted the tall glasses of sweet tea that Joanna was offering. She sat down next to Joanna on the porch swing and continued to watch the field in awe.

"Tell me a little about yourself," Joanna started.

Alexis sighed, she knew that questioned would be asked sooner or later but she was hoping for later. "There's not much to tell. I went to college in Manhattan, fell in love and was blessed with a baby girl. Matt was tutoring me in biology and we started going out."

Joanna nodded her head, "that's a nice story, similar to how Matt put it. But how about the truth now. What's the real story?"

"The real story?" Alexis asked trying to sound offended. She looked Joanna in the eye. "The real story…that is the real story."

"Ah, I see, it is the real story, just not the whole story. I'm guessing that you didn't grow up in a real stable household and that is why you're holding on to Sam with everything that you've got." Alexis just looked down at the floor. "It's okay. I can't say that I know what you are going through, but I know people who have. We're all family here, Alexis. And from what Matt tells me, you and Sam are soon part of this family too. It's okay to be frightened, but you don't need to be scared anymore. Around here, family truly is family." She patted Alexis gently on the back as she stood up and went back into the house. She left Alexis alone on the porch with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and let a single tear slide down her cheek.

After sitting on the porch swing for what seemed like hours, Alexis finally worked up the nerve to go back into the house. She saw Joanna standing next to the sink cleaning vegetables. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked shyly as she slowly approached Joanna.

"Every word…" Joanna looked deep into Alexis' pleading eyes. Alexis couldn't hold back any longer and tears started to flow. Joanna reached out for Alexis pulling her into a tight hug. "Let's sit down," she said leading Alexis into the living room.

When Alexis finally calmed down enough to talk she told Joanna everything. She told her of the events in her life from the time that she lost her mother to the minute that she met Matt. She told Joanna of Mitchell and Stefan, Helena and Stavros. She told her of the plans that she had dreamed for her and Samantha, and how Matt treated them both like Angels. They sat there for hours until Alexis finally stopped talking and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of that on you."

"It's okay, dear, that's what mothers are for." Joanna smiled and gave Alexis another big hug. "How much of that have you told Matt?"

"I've told Matt of where I'm from; he knows that I grew up in a very wealthy family. He knows nothing of Sam's father or the agreement. And by the confines of that agreement, I should not have even told you. I guess, I've have just longed for a mother figure to talk to for so long, I couldn't stop the words."

"Well, Alexis, no need to worry. This little chat stays between me and you. And just between me and you, I am excited to have a new daughter and granddaughter," she gave Alexis a gentle kiss on the head. "Now, come on, we have a wedding to plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well I'll be damned, look what the wind blew in…" A young man came up to Matt and Alexis as they entered the tavern. Chris was Matt's best friend. Matt was the down the earth one and Chris was the rowdy one. They spent every waking moment together until Matt left to get 'cultured in the big city' as Chris called it. Chris grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into a one armed man hug. "Whose the pretty lady?" Chris asked turning to Alexis.

"Alexis…" she answered holding out her hand.

"Chris this is my fiancé, Alexis Davis…"

"Well in that case," Chris pulled her into a hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "The pleasure is all mine. Come on you two, come join our table."

Matt and Alexis followed Chris to a table surrounded by friends had gone to high school with him. Smiles and greetings from long lost friends rang out as they approached. Matt smiled as he pulled out a chair for Alexis to sit down. Matt introduced Alexis to everyone at the table before leaving briefly to get a couple of drinks.

"So, Matt," Chris called when he saw him coming back from the bar, "what brings ya back here; the big city a bit much for ya?"

"Hah, you'd like to think so wouldn't ya buddy, I've got a wedding to plan." They all laughed and Matt put his arm around Alexis.

"So you'll be sticking around awhile then?"

"Long enough to get married; Alexis and I still have to finish school. She's going to Law School and I have to finish Med school," Matt answered.

"Med School? Matt you've always been to ambitious for me," one of his friends joked.

Matt laughed and threw a pretzel at his friend, "That's why I'll always make more money that you, Lumpy."

"What about you?" Lumpy asked nodding his head toward Alexis, "Law school, huh? What's your story?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, law school. And I don't have a story; at least not one that is any of your business."

"Eww, she shut you down Lumpy," another friend yelled.

"Come on, Matt, you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Lumpy asked obviously offended.

Matt laughed and looked at Alexis, "Yeah, I am."

"Matt, can we get going?" Alexis asked leaning over talk in his ear. "I would like to get home to Sam."

"Sam's fine, Alexis, Mom and Dad took her to the movies."

"Who's Sam?" Chris asked.

"Our daughter," Matt answered. Alexis almost choked on her drink. This was the first time that Matt had ever claimed Sam as his own. "Are you okay?" he asked when she started to cough. She nodded and he grabbed her arm, "come on, let's dance."

"Our daughter?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, is their something wrong with what I said? I mean, I told you that I wanted to adopt her." He defended.

"Yeah, I know, but…I don't know…it sounded so, so…weird…when you said our daughter. It's just…for years it has always been my daughter. Our daughter, it actually sounds pretty good," she finally smiled at the thought.

"You know, Sam asked me today if I was going to be her daddy."

"She did? When?"

"When we were on the tractor and you were on the porch watching us. She said and I quote 'if it's okay with you and my mommy, I want to call you daddy.'"

Alexis was stunned, there was no other word for it. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would love that, because she's my little princess and she always will be…" Alexis leaned in and gave a Matt a long passionate kiss as his friends looked on.

"Get a room you two…"Chris yelled from the table; pulling them out of their kiss. They both laughed and sat down again. They spent the rest of the evening holding hands and sitting close to each other. They all shared stories of growing up together. Alexis listened with such intent interest. It was overwhelming how different Matt's world was compared to hers.

* * *

"Are you ready Sammi, girl?" Alexis asked looking at the small girl in a beautiful white dress with a purple ribbon around her waist. "You look pretty as a princess."

"I'm ready, Momma," Sam answered giving her a kiss on the nose.

"There are my girls…" a voice started behind them. Alexis turned when Sam yelled "Uncle Stefan!"

Stefan picked Sam up and gave her a kiss and a hug. "My, don't you look gorgeous, just like your mommy."

"Thank you is Nikolas here?" the excited girl asked.

"He sure is, he is sitting down with your Grandma Joanna. He is waiting to see you walked down the aisle with your Mom."

"Okay let's go then, I'm ready…"

"Alright Sam, we'll get started in a minute," Alexis said turning to Stefan.

"You look radiant, dearest sister."

Alexis blushed, "You don't look to bad yourself."

Alexis linked her arm with Stefan, "Let's get this wedding started."

When Sam heard the organ start to play, she looked at Alexis for her queue to start walking. Alexis nodded her head and Sam slowly walked down the aisle to the altar. Her Mother and Uncle followed just behind her. Matt looked handsome in his tuxedo. When Sam reached the altar, Matt motioned for her stand in front of him. Stefan kissed Alexis' cheek just before placing her hand in Matt's.

The preacher turned Matt and Alexis to face the congregation and Sam stood just in front of them; right in the middle. Through the whole ceremony Sam smiled a big bright smile, looking up at her mother and new father.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Matt leaned in to kiss Alexis and Sam tugged on the preacher's cloak. "What about me she whispered."

"Oh, I am sorry, I now pronounce you husband, wife, and daughter." Sam's smile beamed as the organ started. Matt picked Sam up and took Alexis' hand. As the reached the back of the church Alexis' smile faded. Mitchell smiled and nodded as he watched them exit.

Guests mingled on the sidewalk in front of the church as the couple took pictures. Alexis looked through the crowd for Mitchell. She didn't remember seeing him exit the church. "Are you okay?" Matt asked noticing that Alexis was a bit distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled and kissed him. "Put Sam in the limo, and we'll go to the reception." She turned to call Sam, but instead panic filled her body. "Sam," she yelled. She turned back to Matt, "Where's Sam?"

"Calm down Alexis, she's here somewhere…"

"No Matt, you don't understand…" Alexis said looking around frantically. "Sam! Sam!" Alexis ran up the steps to the church. "Samantha!" she called.

She entered the church and was relieved to see Sam sitting the pew next to Mitchell. "Hi Momma, this is Mitchell…" Sam started but was cut off by Alexis.

"Sam, go outside and get in the limo with Daddy." Sam jumped up to obey her mother. Mitchell looked at Alexis, and then looked down quickly. "I'm daddy," he whispered.

"No, Mitchell, you are not. You are the King of Kovloave and you made your decision." She said dryly. "You shouldn't be here."

"I needed to make sure that you were happy," he tried to explain.

"You didn't care about my happiness five years ago. I don't need to you to start now."

He hung his head, "I never stopped loving you, Natasha."

"But I stopped loving you."

"She's beautiful. Samantha, that's a beautiful name. She looks like you."

"Don't Mitchell…"

"She's my daughter too, damn it."

"No Mitchell. You turned away from us, and it was like a knife through the heart. Matt and I are her parents. Remember the contract, Mitchell. $25 million and we stay away for good. You had it drawn up, Mitchell. You don't get to claim her now," Alexis said calmly shaking her head.

"Lex, are you okay," she heard Matt call from outside. "Sam is in the car."

Alexis wiped a stray tear "Yes, I'm coming." She put her head down and turned away leaving Mitchell in the church.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Five years later **

"Sam, get up. Your mother has breakfast ready."

Ten year old Sam groaned into her pillow. "Ah, Dad, I don't want to get up."

Matt walked into her bedroom to pull open the drapes. Sam quickly covered her head as the sun's rays illuminated her bedroom. He then walked over to her bed and pulled her comforter off of her entire body. "Come on, Sam. We don't have much time. You can't be late for your first day of school."

Reluctantly, Sam pulled herself out of bed and padded to the kitchen. She flopped into a chair and put her elbows on the table to prop her head in her hands. "Good morning, sweetheart," Alexis greeted. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of Sam.

"Morning," Sam said reaching for the milk.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"No." Sam replied point blank. "I don't want to go to that school."

"Why not Sam? It is one of the best schools in Manhattan."

"Fine, you go there then. Can't I go live with Grandma and go to school there? Please?"

"No, Sam. You are not going to live with your grandmother. There is nothing wrong with Wesley School. You will get a wonderful education. And I would rather you didn't attend public school?

"Why not? Dad went to public school and he turned out okay," Sam argued.

"Whoa, whatever this debate is, don't drag Dad into it." Matt said as he entered the kitchen. He moved across the room to give Alexis a kiss and hug.

"Dad, please tell Mom that there is nothing wrong with Public School and I would get a good education anywhere."

"No way, Sam." He answered putting cream and sugar in his coffee. "I agree with your mother. Now eat your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Sam pushed her bowl away. She crossed her arms in front her and began to pout. "It's not fair. You drag me here away from my friends, just so you two can become hot shots. I want to go back home."

"Samantha," Alexis began, "this is home now. So if you're going to pout, I would appreciate it if you would multitask and pout while you are getting ready for school. We are leaving in 30 minutes."

Sam twisted her mouth in defeat. "Hmph…fine I'll go, but I not going to like it." Sam left the kitchen and stomped to her bedroom.

"I wouldn't expect anything less…"Alexis called after her. "Where did she get this attitude all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden, Lex. It was 10 years in the making. Don't worry about her she'll be fine. She'll come around."

"She always has to push the issue."

"She's a kid, that's what kids do…so do you want to meet for lunch today?" he asked trying desperately to change the topic of conversation.

"I can't I have a deposition at 11:30 on the East side. I'll be lucky if I get out of there in enough time to pick up Sam."

"Don't worry about Sam. I'll get her. She can come to the office and do some filing for me after she finishes her homework. She'll enjoy making ten bucks."

Alexis got up from the table and put her bowl in the sink. She leaned over to give Matt a kiss, "you are wonderful, do you know that?"

"Yeah but I love to here you say it," he teased.

"Samantha, let's go…"

* * *

"May I help you?" the secretary in the school office greeted. It was the first day of school and she had already looked frazzled. She had a pencil sticking out from behind her ear and her hands were covered in blank copy machine toner.

"Yes, Hi…I'm Alexis Davis and this is my daughter Samantha."

"Oh yes, the principal told me that you would be in. You had enrolled over the phone."

"Yes, he asked me to bring copies her birth certificate and her health records."

"Great…" the secretary said taking the copies. "I need to you sign this release of records from her previous school. And here is your schedule dear." Sam looked at the schedule but she did not pick it up from the counter. Instead she stood next to her mother tapping her fingers in a bored rhythm. Alexis quickly put her hand on top of Sam's to stop the tapping.

"Your homeroom is 107, Mr. Kearns. Do you need a bus route assignment?" the secretary asked as she finished the paper work.

"No," Alexis answered quickly. "I spoke with the principal about that. She will be dropped off and pick up only by myself or my husband. Under no circumstances is she is not to leave with anybody else."

"In that case, Ms. Davis, you or your husband will have to enter the school and sign her out every day."

"Understood…" Alexis replied turning to Sam. "Do you understand, Samantha? Me or Daddy, no one else."

"I got it, Mom."

"Okay then…"she turned her attention back to the secretary. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Ms. Davis, that is everything."

"Thank you…okay Sam. Have a good day, I want to hear all about it when you get home. Remember, Daddy is picking you up today…"

Sam nodded then turned to the secretary, "where do I go to wait for my Dad at the end of the day?"

"Oh you just come to office, honey."

Alexis gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and watched her disappear into her classroom. "Thank you," she said once more and waved good bye to the secretary.

* * *

Sam's morning had been pretty uneventful. The first day in this school had been like the first day in any other school that she had been in; handing out books and being told what they were going to learn throughout the school year. She also noticed that they girls all had their clicks. And from what she could tell, she didn't fit into any of them.

She ate her lunch under a tree in the court yard. Every once in a while she would catch a girl staring at her. But they would quickly turn away when they realized that she saw them. How could she feel so alone in such a big city? As she looked around the court yard she saw some girls playing jump rope, others playing hopscotch, and another group was standing in the corner laughing and giggling over what looked like a note.

On the other side of the court yard was small basketball court with the ball laying in the grass adjacent. She retrieved the ball and started shooting and running lay-ups like her cousins had taught her at the farm. She was completely oblivious to the blonde haired girl standing next to the court. She didn't get Sam's attention until the little girl asked her if she was a boy or a girl, "because only boys play basketball."

Sam stopped in her tracks and passed the girl the ball as hard as she could. She aimed straight for the girls face, just as her cousins taught her. Only Sam knew that the little girl was not going to catch the ball. As the little girl started crying Sam saw blood dripping down her face. The teacher on duty heard the girl scream and came running demanding answers.

"She hit me on purpose," the little girl cried with her hand cupping her nose.

"No I didn't," Sam protested. "I thought she wanted to play so I passed her the ball. How was I supposed to know that she doesn't know how to catch a basketball?"

"Okay that's enough girls, LeeAnna go see the nurse. She'll give you an ice pack." The teacher instructed turning to Sam, "You, go sit down until it is time to go back to class."

"But I didn't do anything wrong…"Sam protested.

"I'm not saying that you did, I telling you to go sit down for five minutes."

Sam walked over to the picnic table and sat down propping her head in her hands. "Way to go…" she heard a girl's voice behind her.

"What?"

"I said way to go, we've been trying to shut LeeAnna up for a while now…"

"Oh…" Sam replied non-enthusiastically, "glad I could help."

"My name is Hannah, what's yours?"

"I'm Sam."

"Is this your first time in New York?"

"No, I lived her until I was four. Then my parents moved to New Haven so they could finish school."

"New Haven? Yale?"

"Yeah…" Sam replied just as the bell rang.

"Mine too," Hannah replied, "Hey why don't you sit at our table for lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sam accepted walking back into the school with her new friend.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as the beginning except that people were talking to her and introducing themselves. Everyone seemed rather happy that Sam smacked LeeAnna in the face with a basketball. And she was surprised that she didn't get in trouble for the whole thing.

At the end of the day she was shocked to see her father in the office waiting and talking to the principal. She cringed when she walked through the office door.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi Dad," she said looking at the ground.

"Did you have a good day?" Sam just shrugged in response, but the principal jumped into the conversation.

"There was little mishap at recess, but otherwise okay." She said.

"What kind of mishap?" he asked directing the question more to Sam than the principal. But the principal answered.

"Sam was playing basketball and she threw the ball to another girl and hit her in the face."

"Samantha," Matt said in a disgusted tone.

"Dad, I thought she wanted to play, I didn't know…"

"Alright, come on Sam…" he interrupted, you can tell me about it on the way to the office. "Mrs. Metz, is the girl alright?"

"Yes, we sent her home and her mother was going to take her to the doctor."

"Thank you, come on Sam." He led her out of the office and to the car. On the way to his practice Sam told Matt the truth of what happened. She explained that she had to defend herself. Although he was not happy with the way she chose to handle the situation, he was glad that she didn't back down.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Okay, I am going somewhere with this story I promise. I just trying to progress time a little bit. Please stick with me. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Oh, again sorry about any typos, I hate to proofread. -Jenn**

Chapter 14

Sam was less than thrilled when she saw LeeAnna sitting in the waiting room of her father's practice. She tried to keep a low profile as they entered. But Sam started to feel knots in her stomach when she saw LeeAnna whisper something into her mother's ear.

"Kathy," Matt said to the nurse behind the desk, "do you have some filing that Sam can do?"

"Sure, doctor. Come with me Sam." Sam started to follow Nurse Kathy but stopped just short of Matt.

"Dad, can I call Mommy? I want to go home." Matt gave her a suspicious look then turned to nurse Kathy.

"Did my wife call yet?"

"No doctor, she didn't."

"Mom is still in her meeting. Why don't you help Kathy, and when I'm done we'll go home and make dinner for Mom. Okay? I only have a few more patients to see today." Sam nodded and hung her head. She followed Nurse Kathy to the storage room where all the files were kept. Nurse Kathy handed Sam a stack of paid supply invoices followed by the instructions of what needed to be done. "If you have any questions, Sam, just come out to the desk and get me."

"Okay…" Sam replied. "Hey Kathy, when my Mom calls, can you let me talk to her?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be sure to come get you."

"Thanks," she said as she opened the file draw marked A-G.

Matt picked up the chart of his next patient and entered exam room 2. "LeeAnna Bland…" he started. "It says here that you were hit in the face with a basketball." As soon as he read that aloud he turned to look at he girl. "You don't happen to go to Wesley School, do you?"

"Yes," her mother answered with a definite attitude, "and that hoodlum that just came in with you is responsible."

Matt put his head down and scratched the side of his nose, "Mrs. Bland, may I speak with you in my office please." He opened the door and motioned for her to exit first. He ushered her into his office and closed the door. "Please, have a seat." He moved behind his desk. "Mrs. Bland, I am sorry for what happened at school today. My daughter is certainly not innocent in the whole thing, but then again neither is your daughter. I do not appreciate you calling my daughter a hoodlum. And I do not appreciate your daughter insulting Samantha. It is hard enough for a 10 year old girl to start a new school. It is even worse when the first thing that is said to her by another child is an insult."

"My daughter did no such thing, Doctor." Matt just looked at Mrs. Bland and sighed. He reached for the intercom button on his phone. "Kathy, can you please get Samantha for me."

"Yes, doctor."

"Please, Mrs. Bland, right this way." He escorted her back to the exam room. As Sam approached the knots in her stomach got tighter. "Sam, honey, can you come in here please."

Sam stayed close to her father's side when she entered the room. "Sam, can you tell us what happened at school today."

Sam shrugged but didn't say anything. She couldn't, LeeAnna started to run her mouth before Sam had a chance. "I'll tell you what happened; she threw a ball at my face on purpose. I didn't even do anything."

"That's not true," Sam defended. "You called me a boy."

"No, I didn't…"

"Yes you did…"

"Alright girls, that's enough." Matt yelled overtop of them. "LeeAnna, did you say anything to Sam before she threw the ball?"

"Yeah…I asked her if she was a boy or a girl because only boys play basketball."

"And then, Sam threw the ball?" LeeAnna nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Then Miss Jenkins came over and sent me to the nurse."

"Is this true Sam?" Matt asked his daughter. Sam nodded and stepped a little closer to her father. Matt looked at Mrs. Bland and waited for a response.

"Doctor, is her nose okay?" Matt shook his head.

"I will exam her nose in a minute, but right now we need to settle this argument. I think you both owe each other an apology."

"I'm sorry," Sam squeaked out then looked up to her father for approval.  
LeeAnna just looked at her mother. When her mother finally nodded, LeeAnna apologized as well.

"Good now that that is settled, Sam you can go back to what you were doing." Sam walked backed to the storage closet and Matt examined LeeAnna's nose.

* * *

"Ewww…Daddy…that's gross…" Sam yelled reaching for a towel to wipe the spaghetti sauce off of nose.

"Gross? It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Not when you put it on my nose…" she laughed as he came toward her again with the spoon covered in sauce.

"Well where else would you like me to put it…" Sam's eyes got big and she turned around and ran through the penthouse. Matt was playfully chasing her. She ran straight to her mother when she heard the door open.

"Put it on Mommy's nose…" she yelled hiding behind Alexis.

"Don't you dare," Alexis warned. She glared at the mischievous look on his face.

"Here taste this." He said holding it up to her mouth. "Does it need anything?" Alexis learned forward slightly to taste the sauce. But Matt quickly moved the spoon and smeared it all over her face.

"MATT!" She yelled, "I warned you…" He ignored what she was saying and pulled her close to him. She was still rambling when he gave her a long kiss.

* * *

Sam padded into the living room. She saw her mother cuddled up in her father's arms whiled they watched television. When Alexis saw Sam she sat up and Sam crawled on the couch between her parents.

"Momma, can you lay with me?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Sure, sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"No, just want to lay with you for a little while." Alexis followed Sam to her bedroom. Sam crawled under the covers and Alexis laid down next her. Alexis ran her fingers through Sam's long dark hair.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Sam's small voice squeaked out.

"For what, honey?"

"For fighting with you this morning and for getting in trouble at school today."

"It's okay, sweetie. I know how hard it is to start a new school. Although I wasn't happy about the basketball incident…"

"I know momma, but she made me so mad."

"I know baby…but you have to find another way to handling things. You won't always have a basketball in your hands."

Sam laughed, "Daddy made me tell her I was sorry, but I wasn't. Now she'll leave me alone."

"Well, Daddy did the right thing. It's important that we forgive people. Because we don't always do the right things and other people forgive us."

Sam rolled over to face Alexis. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, baby." Alexis returned. "Hey, Daddy and I were talking, and what to you say we go to grandma's for the holidays?"

"Really, do you mean it?" Sam was ecstatic. "Well go for thanksgiving then we'll come back for a couple of weeks, and then go back for Christmas."

"Alright," Sam gave Alexis a bit hug, but then let go quickly and gave Alexis a very serious look, "but what about Uncle Stefan and Nikolas?"

"Oh, they're going to come too. We are going to have a big family fun this year. How does that sound?" Alexis smiled when she saw the joy in Sam's eyes.

"Yeaaaaah!" Sam said happily.

"Yeah," Alexis repeated. Sam put her head on her pillow and Alexis stroked her hair until she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's first and ten, Josh…" Sam yelled at her cousin. They were trying to play a friendly noncompetitive game of backyard football after thanksgiving dinner.

"No it's not Sam. You didn't make the first down," he argued in return.

"Yes I did, Josh…Geez even the cows could have made that call, you moron. But fine if that's they way you want it. Nikolas go long…and catch the ball. Pretend it's a soccer ball and you're the goalie." Sam and Nikolas lined up against her cousins. Josh was they same age as Sam and Alex was 2 years younger the same as Nikolas.

"Hike…" she yelled. "That means run Nikolas." Nikolas ran fast toward the end zone but he didn't turn around. Sam launched the ball. It would have been a perfect play if Nikolas would have turned. Instead it hit him square in the back. "Nikolas, you're supposed to turn around and catch the ball."

"I'm sorry, Sam…I didn't know…" Josh was laughing at Sam while Nikolas was trying to defend himself.

"Shut up, Josh…" Sam yelled.

Alexis was watching them from the front porch. She decided it was time to end the fight before it really started. "Hey kids, it's time to come in. Get washed up and ready for bed. We'll watch a couple of movies tonight…"

All of the kids abandoned their game. As they all run into the house, Josh stopped just short of the door. "Aunt Alexis, Sam is a sore loser."

"I heard that, Josh," She called back from inside the house. Alexis just laughed at the children as the bickered.

"Just go in the house," she said smiling.

* * *

"Mom, can you blow dry my hair?" Sam called from the bathroom. Alexis walked through the door with a brush and ribbon in one hand and a blow dryer in the other.

"Sure, let's go in the bedroom." Sam followed her mother to the bedroom still wrapped in her towel. Once she had her PJ's one, Alexis started to brush her hair.

"Momma, can we go shopping tomorrow? I want to buy daddy a Christmas present."

"Are you sure you want to go shopping here or would you rather wait until we got back to the city?"

"No I want to go to the mall. Yesterday, grandma took me to the mall and I saw the perfect gift for daddy but I didn't have any money. And I didn't want to ask grandma for money."

"Oh, okay. Sure we can go tomorrow. I'm glad that you didn't ask grandma for money." Alexis finished drying her hair and pulled back with the ribbon. "Why don't you run downstairs and ask grandma and Aunt Lorie if they would like to go with us."

Sam got a big smile on her face and quickly left to do as she was told.

* * *

"Mom, there's grandma…" Sam pointed over Alexis' shoulder. Alexis was giving Sam a piggyback ride through the mall when they spotted Matt's mother near the food court talking with another older lady. "Hi Grandma" Sam yelled as she hopped off of her mother's back.

"Hey, Sammi…" Joanna said turning back to her friend, "Lonnie this is my granddaughter, Samantha…"

"Hi!" Sam greeted before she scampered off to the nearest kiosk.

"And this is my daughter-in-law, Alexis."

Alexis held her out hand, "Nice to meet you…" she smiled.

"Mom…come here…" Sam yelled pulling Alexis away from the two ladies.

Joanna and Lonnie watched Alexis and Sam for a couple of minutes. "She is such pretty little girl…" Lonnie started. "I didn't know that Matt could have kids…"

"The doctors say he can't or shouldn't rather." Joanna answered. "I think he fell in love with Sam before Alexis. Sam was three when they met. That was just after the Matt's cancer went into remission. He was so depressed when the doctors warned him about children. Those two have been a god send for him. He saw a glimmer of hope in his life. It wasn't about the cancer, then. You know?"

Lonnie nodded. "It's good that he found someone…and that she was able to give him a child…he has always wanted a family."

"Matt had the adoption paperwork started even before the wedding. And Sam just adores him. I remember the first time that she called him Daddy. His face just lit up…"

"That's good, I'm so happy for him. It's about time that something good happens for him."

Joanna smiled as she looked over to Sam and Alexis. Sam was bouncing around as Alexis pulled some cash from her purse. She gave it to Sam. With the cash in hand she pointed to the gift that she wanted to get her Dad. "Alexis is so good with her…I'm convinced that they saved Matty."

Joanna and Lonnie gave holiday greetings as they parted ways. When Joanna turned around she stopped dead to the glare that Alexis was giving her. "Cancer?" Alexis squeaked out with tears welling up in her eyes. Joanna looked away with disbelief that Matt didn't tell Alexis.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

5 Years Later……..

It was a cold December morning as Sam and her best friend Kali quizzed each other in Chemistry on their way to school. Sam tried to focus on the questions that Kali was asking but every car that drove down the road was a distraction to Sam.

"Sam? Sam? Sam, what is the formula for Sodium Chloride?" Kale asked again as she tapped Sam on the arm.

Sam turned her head to Kali, "Does it seem strange to you that all of these cars are driving down this road this morning?"

"Sam, I'm not paying attention to the cars, I trying to pass my Chemistry test."

"There are never this many cars on the street so early in the morning…"

"Why are you so fascinated the in number of cars going down the road this morning?" Kali asked as they turned the corner to the front of the school.

"Something is not right…." Sam started when she saw the huge crowd of people gathered in front of the building. News vans blocked the street in front of the school. People that were standing on the steps appeared to be gossiping about something. Something big. "What the hell is going on?" Sam whispered to herself just as someone on the steps pointed in their direction. Kali turned around to see what everyone was looking at. News reporters bombarded Sam.

"Sam, when do you expect to gain control of the throne?" One reported asked…

"Princess Samantha, how will your life change now that you are next in line for the throne?" Another blurted out as he pushed his way closer to Sam.

Sam was frozen in place. What were these people talking about? Why are they calling her Princess? What throne was she in line for? Sam felt her head starting to spin. She looked to Kali "What is going on?" Kali just stared at Sam as reporters pushed her out of the way. "Princess…Princess….Princess…" They were all calling.

Sam panicked. She turned to run. She turned the corner; she looked back long enough to see that the reporters were following her. She ran as fast as she could, the one place she knew to go was home. She ducked through the alleys. The alleys that her mother was constantly warning her against, but it was the fastest route to home. She stopped to catch her breathe as soon as she knew that she had out ran the media.

When her breathing slowed, she walked cautiously up the alley next to her building. Her heart began to race again when she noticed the Limo parked in front of the building. She had arrived home just in time to see Helena enter. Two guards were standing at the entrance. She had remained unnoticed until a car came up the alley honking the horn. She looked back at the guards who were now running in her direction.

Sam took off, back down the alley. She dug for her phone as she ran. As she ducked through more alleys she dialed her mother's phone. "Answer mom..." she yelled as she ran. The phone rang through to voicemail. Looking back over her shoulder, she started to yell in to the phone, "MOM….they're after me…"

"Mom…" she yelled again, turning back to see where she was going. She ran straight in to a homeless man who was walking down the alley. "Get out of my way…asshole…" she yelled as she dropped her phone. But she kept running.

She noticed the stairway leading down to the subway. As she made it to the tracks, the train was just loading. She hurried on, hiding among a crowd of business commuters.

She studied the rail map tacked to the left of the door. She nervously tapped her hand on her leg. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one of Helena's goons. One made it on to the train, but was in the next car over. Next to her was commuter who was working the New York Times crossword puzzle. She quickly commandeered his pen and scribbled Alexis' cell phone number on the top of the paper, Benson Hurst scribed next to the number. As the train doors opened, Sam darted off throwing the paper and pen back to the commuter. The train pulled away from the Benson Hurst station. Sam watched the train long enough to ensure that Helena's guard was still a subway passenger.

She emerged to the top of the station stairs. She stopped to assess her situation. No phone. She pulled three dollars from her pocket. "Lunch money," she whispered to herself. Chilled to the bone, she decided to stop in the deli on the corner for cup of coffee. Normally she hated coffee, but anything to warm her up. She sat in the corner of the deli, sipping her hot drink. Suddenly she heard her name being mentioned. Her eyes darted to the television. They kept replaying it. They kept showing Sam fleeing from the press on her way to school. She looked around the deli. Did anyone notice her? She had to remain out of sight. She couldn't let Helena find her.

Her mind raced as she tried to develop a plan. She tapped her hand on the table. There was a guy sitting at the counter. She kept her head down but she could tell that he kept looking at her. She thought about getting up and leaving but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Instead she went to ladies room to wait him out.

She stayed in the ladies room for the longest time. It was warm and she could hide in there. She sat on the back of the toilet so that her legs would be lifted from the floor. She buried her face in her hands, and let the situation over take her emotions as she cried. She wasn't sure if she could go home. Helena might be there waiting. Surely her mother got the message, she would have the police looking. She thought about the commuter. She prayed that he would have picked up on fear and called the number.

Finally the smells of the bread baking in the deli pulled her from the bathroom. She was so hungry but she didn't have enough money to even buy a muffin. She remembered the back door to the deli was in the alley. She quickly exited the restaurant to go to the back door. Maybe should would get lucky and they would through out a wrong order or something.

"Look at what wondered in our alley Jack..." she heard some on say from a dark corner.

"Looks good to me…" she heard another voice.

"I, I'm sorry…I was just hoping…" she tried to explain.

"Oh we know what you was hopin'….now here's what we're hopin'…" The guy grabbed her arm and pushed up against the wall. "No sense in struggling sweetheart…." He said as he unzipped her coat.

Sam started cry, but she was going to submit without a fight. She kneed him hard and quick in the groin. That backed him off of her. The other guy retaliated. He jumped at her pushing her hard into the wall. She fell to the ground limp when she cracked her head off of the bricks.

"Jesus…you killed her…" the one guy yelled. "Let's get the hell out of here." They other yelled as the two men ran off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"…With regard to value of the property, that $80,000 figure is not picked out of the air. It's true, as Mr. Phillips said, that the parties stipulated that that was the market value of the property, but in fact, by statute -- and that's Arkansas Code Annotated section 26-26-303 -- the assessed value of property cannot exceed 20 percent of the market value. The minimum bid was the assessed value, plus the interest, plus the penalties, plus the costs of notice. Ms. Flowers, in her negotiated purchase offer, made the minimum bid plus $200. With regard to the fact that the letter came back unclaimed, I'd just like to point out that it -- I see my time is up…"

"You may finish, Ms. Davis," the judge offered.

Alexis stopped pacing the courtroom floor long enough to make her point, "That it was not marked refused. So it did not indicate that somebody saw the letter and didn't want to take it."

"Thank you council, the case is submitted," Judge Roberts announced as he adjourned the court room.

Alexis glanced at her watch as she packed her briefcase, 12:13pm. There was just enough time to get some lunch before her deposition at 1:00. "Justine, hold all of my calls…I need to prepare…" Alexis stopped dead in tracks when she saw the look on Justine's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Ms. Davis, what are you doing here?" By now everyone in the office had stopped to notice Alexis.

"Why what is going on?"

Justine quickly grabbed Alexis' arm and lead her into her office making sure to close the door. "Alexis, did you check your messages?" Alexis shook her head.

Justine continued as Alexis struggled to find her phone. "Mr. Mildale will take care of the deposition this afternoon. We assumed that would be gone for…"

"What the hell is going on?" Alexis screamed when she heard the message that Sam had left. She dropped the phone.

"Alexis…Alexis…" Justine said trying to get her to calm down a little. Alexis ignored Justine as she quickly dialed Matt's office.

"Where's Matt?" she yelled into the phone, "WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?"

"Alexis, listen to me…" Justine shouted to get her attention. "Matt left a message for you…He said to tell you that he called Stefan." Alexis hung up the phone. "They are looking for her. But do not go home. Helena is there."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME?" Tears were now streaming down Alexis' cheeks. Justine reached out for Alexis and pulled her into a tight hug.

"They are going to find her Alexis, they are…"

Alexis held tightly to Justine. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't notice Matt coming into her office. He stepped into Justine's place and hugged Alexis tightly. He held her tight as she started to pound on his chest with her fists, "where's my daughter? I want my Sammi…" Matt just held her tight and took the beating. He knew that she had to get it out.

He finally took her face into his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. "We're going to find her honey. Stefan has every guard looking for her. The police have taken Helena into custody."

"Helena, I have to see her." Alexis pleaded as she struggle to be released from Matt's grip.

"No, Alexis. Let Stefan handle Helena. You are in no condition to deal with Helena."

Alexis straightened up as if her spine turned to steel, "No Matt, I'm in the perfect condition to deal with Helena."

"NO, you need to focus on Samantha…."

"What happened?" Alexis finally asked. "Why did she run?"

Matt let out a large sigh before he answered. "The press…."

"The press? …what about the press, Matt.?"

"Apparently it was leaked to the press that Sam was Mitchell's daughter. The media was waiting for her at the school. They started to push her for answers. She panicked and ran. Kali followed her, but couldn't keep up. Kali said that she ran home. By the time Kali got to our building, Sam was gone again. And there were a bunch of men frantically searching for her."

"Oh my god, Matt…." Alexis started to cry again "We never told her about Mitchell. As far as Sam remembers, you're her father. It had to be Helena. She set this all up. It was a set up for her to get Sam."

Matt pulled Alexis close to him again. It was all that he could do. "Come on, let's go to the police station. Stefan is going to meet us there."

Alexis let Matt lead her out of the office, "Thank you, Justine, we'll be in touch." He offered on the way out.

As they entered the police station they could hear Stefan shouting. "She is the Princess of Kovloav. Do you realize what could happen if this girl is not found in one piece?"

"Mr. Cassadine, the girl has not been missing long enough…"

"I don't care how long she has been missing," Stefan interrupted. "If you and your detectives value your jobs and incidentally your lives, you will get everyone out there and find my neice."

"Stefan," Alexis hugged him tightly and cried when she entered the station.

"Shhhh…sister dear…we'll find her" He reassured her as he stroke her hair. "I won't let anything happen to her, you know that."

Alexis nodded but she could not control the sobbing. "I need you to tell me everywhere she might go."

After a couple of minutes, Alexis calmed down enough to jot down a couple of places that she would hang out. She knew Sam did not like to go to far away from her mother. She couldn't have strayed to far. But Sam was also in the city alone and it would soon be getting dark. She didn't want to think about her daughter being lost in Manhattan, with no money, no where to go in the middle of December.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam put her hand to her head. It hurt. It hurt really bad. Rubbing her eyes she sat up. She looked down at her clothes; torn and dirty. A police car sped past the alley with sirens blazing. She covered her ears. The sound pierced through her brain. She turned her head and squinted her eyes waiting for the sounds to pass. She slowly picked herself up from the ground. Her stomach turned.

What happened? She thought hard she couldn't remember what happened. She couldn't remember how she got to the alley. She rummaged through her pockets. She found nothing. She closed her eyes. She thought hard, she couldn't even remember her name. She limped her way out of the alley to the main street. Everything hurt.

She crossed the street to the park entrance. She moved toward the bench on the other side of the swings. She cautiously looked around. It seemed like everything was standing still. The park was empty. It was getting dark. The wind blew and few leaves that remained on the maple trees fell to the ground. She watched as a brown leaf landed in a puddle to left of the sidewalk. She pulled her coat closed. It was getting colder as the sun went down. She knew that she couldn't stay in the park. Where would she go?

"A young girl like you shouldn't be sitting in the park in this weather." She jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She stood up from the bench, but quickly sat back down when she felt dizzy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sam did not respond. "Here, it looks like you could use this…" he offered her a cup of hot chocolate.

Sam put up her hand and shook her head.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. You've obviously been through something traumatic."

"Why do you say that?" she snapped.

"Oh you do talk…." He smiled as he gestured with his cup filled hand. "Your clothes are ripped and dirty, and you seem a bit disoriented. I can help…"

"Why should I trust you?"

"What are your options?" He retorted.

She couldn't argue with the logic that was true. She reached for the hot chocolate.

The man smiled as he sat down next to her on the bench. "What happened to you tonight?"

Sam looked to the ground. "I…I don't remember…" She looked away embarrassed that she could not remember the events that brought her to this place.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked in a sincere voice.

Sam didn't want to answer. She didn't want this stranger to know that she was completely confused about her life. She didn't know her name, where she came from or even her age. Finally she shook her head. "N-no…"

"I think maybe we need to get you to a hospital. Get you checked out…Someone has to be looking for you…"

"NO…" She snapped back quickly. "I don't want to go to a hospital…"

"Why not?"

Sam started to shake her head. "NO, I'm not going…" In that moment she decided that fleeing was going to be her best option.

"Hey…Hey….Calm down…" he shouted as he ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No hospital. I promise. But I can't leave you out here with no place to go. You'll freeze to death."

Sam looked deep into his brown eyes. She nodded. "I'm kinda hungry…but I have no…"

"Not a problem…" he interrupted. "I know this great little diner…we can get a bite. Then go back to my place and you can get a good night's sleep."

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her small frame. "Come on…" he said as he lead her out of the park. They walked the four blocks to the diner in silence. He watched her closely. Every sudden noise made her jump. She was constantly looking over her shoulder.

"I recommend the tomato soup…" he offered at they sat in the corner booth. "You could use something hot." Sam nodded and pushed her menu to the side.

"Well since you agree to let me help you, I guess should…" Sam looked up slowly, "Sonny…that's my name."

Sam gave him a slight nod with a crocked smile. "I don't know who I am," she exhaled a disgusted sigh.

"That's okay, we'll figure it out. After you eat, you can get some sleep. Maybe when you wake up things will be a little different. I think that we can start putting the puzzle pieces together by starting at the private schools in the area."

"Huh?"

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "your clothes. It looks like a private school uniform… which only lends greater credence that someone is out there looking for you."

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Sonny watched Sam moved toward the ladies room. When the door closed all the way, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Robin? I need a favor. I'm sending my jet for you. I need you to meet in Benson Hurst. Keep it on the QT and bring your med bag."

"Feel better?" He asked when Sam returned.

She nodded quickly. "Do you think we could take off now…I'm really tired."

"Definitely…" he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N For all of you who have patiently waited for the next chapter here it is. And as always, I hate to proofread, so hear it is typos an all. Enjoy.

Chapter 19

Matt walked through the pent house door. Alexis solemnly followed him. He threw the keys down on the table that stood guard of the door and coat rack. Alexis simply stared straight ahead as she incoherently walked toward the living room. She didn't remove her coat or her shoes.

Matt's parents were awaiting their arrival home. Joanne went straight for Alexis. She hugged her from behind. It was a long, hard, motherly hug; the kind of hug that Alexis had often longed for from her own mother. "I'm so sorry, dear. We're here to help. You can't do this alone." Alexis turned to Joanne and buried her head on her shoulder. "Shhh…go ahead, let it all out."

Matt followed his father into the kitchen. As he filled the coffee pot, he detailed the events to his father. "I don't know where to look, dad? We have already scoured her hangouts. Kali said that she was scared; guys were chasing her. I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK FOR MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed slamming his fist down onto the counter.

"Good. Get it out Matt. Get out the frustration and anger so that you can start thinking straight. That little girl has got some smarts. You know that she is going to find shelter somewhere. She is going to find something to eat. Did she have any money or credit cards. I know that uncle of hers is always giving that girl a Visa Card."

"Stefan has already put traces on her cards. But I don't think that she has them. She never takes that stuff to school unless she isn't coming straight home."

"She didn't take her purse today…"Alexis interjected as she entered the kitchen. "She only took her phone…and she dropped running from Helena's goons."

"How do you know that she dropped it, Alexis?" Joanne asked.

"Because she was in the middle of leaving me a message when she dropped it." Alexis replied propping her head in her hand. She took a deep breath and moved to the stove to make some tea.

"Well the first thing we need to do is sit down and eat something." Joanne started. "I took the liberty of ordering take out. It should be her soon. You won't be any good to Sam if you two don't eat."

"Spoken like a true Italian, Ma…" Matt smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm right and you know it. As soon as we get something to eat, we'll be able to sit down and sort things out. Come up with places to look. Ideas of were she could have gone."

"Thank you, Jo, but I'm just not hungry." Alexis said as she turned around. She noticed a child size pair of leather gloves on the table. "Is Nikolas here?".

Joanne nodded. "Stefan asked if he could leave him here with us while he was at the police station."

"Does he know?"

"I told him," Lee interjected. "We had a man to young man talk."

"He had dinner, a bath, and I put him to bed. You do not need to worry about him tonight. He is all settled." Alexis gave Joanne half of a smile and a nod.

The group sat down and discussed all the possible places that Sam may have fled to. Alexis just sat in the corner and stared at the floor. Her blank expression looked as if it were super glued to her face. She drank her tea in silence and tuned out the world.

She jumped up when she heard Stefan enter the penthouse.

"Did you hear anything? Do you have any leads?" She quickly asked as she ran to her older brother.

He put his head down. "I'm sorry Tasha. Nothing yet."

She stopped dead. "Why did she do this, Stefan? Why does evil monster have to destroy everything that I have? What in the world did I ever do to her?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "She is still in police custody and will remain there until we find Sam."

"I want to see her. I want to talk to the barbarians that chased a 15 year old girl through Manhattan."

"We know that she got on the East bound subway…."

"Which could have taken her anywhere in city…" Alexis interrupted in a barely audible whisper as she turned and walked away.

"Alexis…Alexis…" Stefan yelled for her "Natasha…" he called again just to be ignored.

Lee placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Give her a couple of minutes. You're doing the best that you can and she knows that and she is eternally greatful. Don't doubt that. She is just hurting and scared."

Stefan looked deep in the older gentlemen's eyes and nodded. "Come on, get some dinner. You need the nourishment, too."

Matt excused himself from the table. He went into the living room in hopes to find Alexis. Instead he found her standing alone in the dark in Sam's bedroom. She stood alone watching the snow fall outside of the window.

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife; the wife that was his soul reason for living; the wife that gave him his beautiful daughter; the wife that needed him to be strong. He held her so tight. She leaned her head back slightly as he leaned his forward.

"It's snowing…" she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "She is okay, I know in my heart that she is okay. She found someplace to keep warm and tomorrow we'll find her."

She brought her head forward again as she began to sob. Matt held Alexis so tight and let her cry. He rocked Alexis as one stray tear ran down his cheek. The stood there for what seemed like hours unaware of the cell phone vibrating in Alexis' coat pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

"Have a seat over there," Sonny said pointing to a stool at the edge of the bar. "Give the kid whatever she wants." He told the bartender. He pointed at Max and motioned for him to follow him in the back room office. Max gave a suspicious look toward Sam but obediently followed Sonny to the office. Sam let a mischievous smirk crawl across her lips.

"I'll have a Moose River Hummer…" she told the bartender.

"A what?"

"A Moose River Hummer, geez what kind of bartender are you?"

"How old are you?" He asked returning the attitude.

"Did you just hear Sonny say to give me whatever I want?"

The bartender looked over to his buddy who was cleaning the bar glasses. His buddy, Chris, just shrugged his shoulders. "She has a point, there Jo Jo."

"Fine, kid, what's a Moose River Hummer?"

Sam smiled and leaned over the bar. She reached for a double shot glass. "Southern Comfort, 151, and Jack; a 1/3 of each."

"That's a pretty hard drink for a little thing like you."

"Just pour it." She watched as Jo Jo made the drink. "Now, set that puppy on fire and give me a straw." She said as she reached over the bar again and reached for a cocktail straw.

Chris and Jo Jo watched her intently as she sucked down the entire drink with the straw from the bottom without taking a breath.

Back in the Office

Max followed Sonny to his desk. Max had his eyebrows pushed together and was using his thumb to point behind him toward the bar. "What a…" Max started but was cut off by Sonny.

"What happened here tonight, Max?"

Max's posture quickly changed. "Frank Smith was here tonight."

"What was he doing?"

"I don't know. He was sitting at a table having drinks with some guy. I couldn't put an ID on the guy he was with."

"He's up to something…" Sonny started as Milo entered the Office. "Milo, could you ID the guy that was with Smith?"

Milo looked at Max, "Uh, no boss, I couldn't? Do you know there is a kid out there?"

Sonny threw his head back, "Ah, the kid, Milo go watch her…"

In the Bar

"Give me another one, there, Jo Jo." He poured her another drink against his better judgment, but Sonny did say give her whatever she wanted. And the first thing he learned when he took the job was never go against Sonny's orders. They watched as she sucked that one down too.

"I gotta pee," she announced. "Where's the bathroom?"

Chris pointed to the hallway across the bar. She got up but quickly fell back down. Jo Jo ran around the bar and picked her up. "Get your hands off me, you goon." She yelled and he let her go. She fell right back down to the floor. She sat on the floor for a minute before grabbing the bar and pulling herself back up. Once she got her footing she staggered to the bathroom.

"Where's the kid?" Milo asked Chris.

"She just staggered to the bathroom.."

Max looked over toward the bathrooms. "Staggered?"

"Yeah, she's hammered." Chris laughed.

"Who in the hell gave her alcohol?"

Chris pointed to Jo Jo. "Sonny said give her whatever she wanted."

"You idiot," Milo said as he sat down to wait for her to come back from the restroom. A minute later Chris smacked Jo Jo's arm and pointed to the television in the corner. "Doesn't that look like the girl?"

"Isn't that the Princess that they are looking for?" Milo Asked.

"Yeah, doesn't she look like the kid?"

"Yeah she does, hey Chris why don't you dial that number." Jo Jo suggested.

Chris picked up the phone and dialed the number that was plastered on every television station in town; Alexis' cell phone number; the number that she insisted that Sam would call.

"Chris, get in here…" He suddenly heard from the back office.

"Coming" he yelled back as he hung up the phone.

Milo started looking around the bar. "Shouldn't that kid be back by now?" Jo Jo shrugged. He started to laugh when he finally saw her.

"Milo, " he said pointing to the stage. Milo looked up only to see Sam dancing on the stage and quickly taking off her clothes. "Oh Crap…" He yelled running up to pull her down from the stage.

"Put me down, you jerk." Sam yelled. She rolled her hands into fist and started pounding on Milo's back as he carried her through the bar like a sack of potatoes.

Back in the Office

"What they hell are you doing?" Sonny jumped up as Milo burst through the office door.

"Boss, we got a problem."

"Problem, what problem? What's wrong with her?" Milo laid her on the couch and backed away as Sonny moved toward her.

"She's drunk. And I found her stripping on stage."

Sonny turned with a jerk, "Stripping? Who the hell gave her alcohol?"

"Jo Jo, did." Chris interjected. "You said give her what ever she wanted."

"I meant soda, you idiot!" Sonny threw up his arms in disgust. "All of you just get the hell out of here. Leave me alone for a minute, would ya?"

They all turned to leave, except Max. He just watched as Sonny fell into the chair behind his desk and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. C," Max finally started. "Why do you have the Princess here anyway?"

"What?" Sonny looked up at Max with a bewildered look. "Princess, what do you mean? What are you talking about, Max?"

Max pointed to the girl who was now passed out. "That's the girl that they have been looking for all day. She took off on her way to school this morning. They have every cop in the state looking for this kid. She's the daughter of the King of Kovloav and some hot shot lawyer."

"Are you shittin' me Max?"

"I wish I were boss," Max said as he turned on the news channel. There it was, plain as day. The picture of the girl who was passed out on his couch was plastered on the TV.

"Ah, hell, Max. This is just what I needed. Why couldn't you tell me this two hours ago?" he yelled.

"I wasn't with you two hours ago boss."

"Max, I'm not in the mood for your remarks. This is a serious problem Do you know what this means. Get Milo in here, we need to do some serious damage control. We can't have cops coming in her. She's a sixteen year old kid that we let get drunk and strip."

"She's fifteen…" Max said.

"Even worse, get Milo."

"Did she wake up?" Milo asked as he entered the office.

"Milo, did you know that this was the Princess that everyone is looking for?"

"Yeah, well no," he corrected when he saw the look on Sonny's face. "I didn't know until Chris picked up on it. He called the number on TV…but hung up when you called him back here. I don't think anyone ever answered."

"Called the number, please don't tell me that he used the bar phone. Not in the age of caller ID." Milo simply nodded.

Sonny's face turned three shades of red. "We have a serious problem here Max."

"We'll fix it boss."

"Close the bar, kick everyone out and close the bar now. Keep it closed tomorrow, if no one is here, they can't come in and question anybody. Get the jet ready, we're going back to Port Charles."

Max and Milo left to handle the situation. Sonny leaned against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the situation.


	21. Chapter 21

Joanne leaned against the doorframe that led into the kitchen of the Matt and Alexis' penthouse. She stood there quietly and watched her daughter-in-law scribble line items in a notebook. Alexis was being remarkably strong; or hiding the fear remarkable well. Her cup of tea sat inches away from her waiting for her to finish her thoughts. Alexis put her pen down and rubbed her tired face. Joanne finally advanced behind Alexis and gently kissed the top of her head. "How are you holding up, honey?"

Alexis released her hundredth sigh of the morning. "We never should have come back to the city. We should have stayed at the farm with you."

"Ah, honey, you can't think like that. You can't hide from the world." Joanne said as she put on another pot of coffee.

"No, but I should have hid Sammi from the world." Alexis crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"You did, and look what happened." Alexis jerked her head back in shock. "I'm not saying that what you did was wrong, Alexis…You did what you had to do to keep her away from that lunatic stepmother of yours. But I'm beginning to wonder if you should have explained her father to her."

"No, no, her father is Matt. End of story."

"Yes, but Alexis. She is the princess…"

"She is a Cassadine Princess too….it means nothing; absolutely nothing."

"It may mean nothing to you, but it does mean something to the country of Kovloav or to the media for that matter. Eventually the press was going to find out. And she needed to be taught how to deal with it."

Alexis did not like the truths that her mother-in-law as telling her. But it was the truth none-the-less. "Mitchell gave her up. He chose not to be her father."

"Alexis, with the exception of your brother and nephew, you chose to remove yourself from your family and Mitchell's family. You created a life for you and your daughter. You became the high powered attorney that you wanted to be, and you have raised one hell of a daughter. The two of you have overcome trials and tribulations that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"Yeah, only God knows how I managed to pull that off."

"But you cannot deny the fact that you and your daughter are heirs of two royal blood lines. And you both need to come to terms with that."

Alexis chewed on her lip. "You're right. I need to tell her. I have always been afraid to tell her. I was afraid that she would hate me or her relationship with Matt would change. I didn't want her to look at the man who raised her as a stranger. I just feel so…so defeated."

"That would never happen. You have raised a girl who is too levelheaded to think like that. And if you just explain it to her, tell her the whole truth, she'll understand. Right now she is scared…Think back to when you found that you were pregnant with her. You were 15, right?"

Alexis nodded.

"She is feeling that same kind of fear right now. She doesn't know where to go or what to do. She just found out that everything that she ever believed about herself and her family may be wrong. You are her safe haven. She loves you and trusts you, and right now she doesn't know how to get to you. From what she has been able to piece together, Helena is standing between you and her right now. So she has done the only thing that a 15 year old could think to Now you have got to think like that 15 year old and run after her; steam rolling Helena on your way."

"And how do you suggest that I do that?" Alexis asked.

"You let your brother handle her…" Matt interjected into the conversation as he entered the kitchen. He leaned over to give Alexis a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Sweetheart. How do you feel?"

Alexis just shook her head. "After that drugged sleep I had, how do you want me to feel?"

"Rested, I'm hoping, but I'm gathering that is not the case." He said while he put bread in the toaster and pulled eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Don't make anything for me, I'm not hungry…" Alexis went back to her notebook and scribbled down a few more lines.

"Well you see that's where I'm taking over. You need to eat something to get you through this day. Your brother left early this morning, said he had to meet someone. He'll meet us at the police station at about 11."

"Eleven…that's four hours from now…what the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know…but that is the plan. Mom, can you guys stay here with Nikolas?" Joanne nodded. "Don't let him talk you into to taking him to the Museum or sightseeing. I need you to keep him here; away from the press or any of Helena's goons that might be still lurking around."

"Well, did he tell you where he was going? What time did he leave?" Alexis had completely ignored Matt's conversation about Nikolas.

"He left at about 5."

"At five! Where could he possibly be going that is going to take him six hours?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "Great, what else can go wrong today?"

"I'm not sure you want the answer to that question…" Joanne said just after they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll find out who it is and send them away."

Matt laid a plate of scramble eggs and toast in front of Alexis. She just pushed it away. He prepared another plate for himself. "Come on, Lex, eat it. You like my scrambled eggs…" He said sitting down across the table from her.

"No, Sammi likes your eggs…" She said looking up with tears in her eyes. "I want my baby in my arms again." As she began to cry harder, Matt moved over to hold her tight. He rocked her gently until her sobs slowed.

"Shh…I know, love. We won't stop until that is exactly where she is at. Shh…it's okay" He stroked her hair as he looked up to see his mother in the doorway.

"Matty, can you come here a minute." He looked back to Alexis who nodded in approval. He and Joanne hurried back to the foyer.

"Can I help you?" He asked the gentle who was waiting patiently for Joanne to return.

"I need to see to Natasha…I'm sorry, I would like to see Natasha if I may…" the gentleman replied.

"I'm sorry, it really isn't a good time right now…"

"We can talk in the den, Mitchell…" Alexis said from behind.

Matt turned to see Alexis standing behind him. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Alexis nodded. "We need to do this…I need answers. Miles, please show King to the den. I'll be in briefly."

"Yes Princess. Right this way your Highness." After the guard had escorted the Mitchell out of earshot, Matt turned to Alexis and placed his hands lovingly on her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, he and I need to hash this out. And he isn't going to open up if you are there. We're meeting Stefan at 11, right?" He nodded as she looked at her watch that dangled like a loose bracelet. I'll have him out of here by 10." Alexis gave Matt a gentle kiss on the lips then turned to retreated to the den.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stefan burst through the Mahogany door as if he owned the blues club that the door gave entrance to. He wasted no time reaching the back office that was occupied more often than not. "Where is she? What have you done with my niece?" He demanded to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Well, good morning to you too, Count. Isn't it a little early for you to be out of your coffin?"

"I do not have the time or the patience to exchange stupid idiosyncrasies with you, Spencer. Tell me where you have stashed my niece and I will be on my way."

"Oh, has the precious princess finally been attuned to her family and has run screaming for the hills?" Luke's interest was definitely peaked. "Smart girl; takes after her mother no doubt. Fortunately, I had nothing to do with the wee one's disappearance. You have your mother to thank for that one. I would never do such a thing to Natasha. But you know why the girl has fled and I find it interesting that you have come to me. So what is it that you think that I can do for you?"

Stefan hated to admit that he needed Luke Spencer's help. But Luke was his last resort, and if anyone had the connections to find her, it would be him. He had this ever so annoying habit of making the Cassadine family his business; 'you never know when you'll need a bullet' as Luke would say.

"Alexis has always kept the girl close to her. She has protected her from that dimwitted father of hers."

"Yes, I know all about the faltering King. But what does any of this have to do with me?" Luke questioned hoping to push him to the point of the visit.

"I fear that she has taken up refuge with persons of the 'fille de joie' lifestyle."

"Are you serious?" Luke was now laughing uncontrollably. "You think the little princess is hanging out on the street corners with the call girls? I have to know, what was Natasha's reaction to your suggestion?"

"Luke, I need her found and you are the only person that has the needed connections to do that. Samantha knows you and against my better judgment; she trusts you. She knows that you can get her back to her mother while keeping her away from Helena. That is all that I am asking of you."

"Alright, alright; once I find her, then what?"

"Bring her to Port Charles. I will bring Natasha here. I have got move her out of my mother's line of site."

"I'll be in touch…" Luke opened the office door for Stefan signaling that it was time for Mr. Cassadine to leave. "Just remember, I'm doing this for Natasha; no one else."

Stefan nodded and left in silence. He knew that it would only be matter of days before he heard word from Luke. In no way did Stefan want an alliance with Luke Spencer but Luke had a soft spot for Alexis and it was that weakness that he had to play on to get what he wanted.

Luke didn't waste any time. Grabbing his coat, he headed straight across town for a little meeting.

"Boss, you have a visitor" Max announced to Sonny. Sonny was sitting at his desk holding his head up with the palms of his hands.

"Max, I told you that I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Ah now, you can make time for me? Can't ya, Corinthos?"

"Luke, now is not a good time."

"Looks to me, like it's the perfect time; I'm here you're here…what more could we ask for?"

"Get to the point, Luke?" Sonny beckoned showing his frustration.

"Ok, I need to know where the princess is hiding from the wicked witch."

"What princess is that, Luke?" Sonny knew that someone would be asking about the girl sooner or later, but he didn't expect that it would be Luke.

"C'mon Corinthos, no need to play dumb with me; you have at least seen the news…" Sonny turned around in his desk chair. A move that Luke could see right though.

"You know where she is, don't you Sonny." Sonny turned back around and spied Luke up and down. Luke was never liked to get involved in Sonny's business. So he couldn't help but to question Luke's interest in the relatively unknown girl.

"What's in it for you, Luke? Why are you so interested in a 15 year old girl?"

"Alright, now I know you're hiding something Sonny. Do you know who this 15 year old girl is?"

"Yeah, the Princess of Kovloav…or something like that." Sonny replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I think that the next two chapters will finish up this story. Thank you to everyone who as read it and all that have commented. And as always, I had to proofread so please ignore any typos.

Chapter 23

"Please make yourself comfortable, Sir. The Princess will be in momentarily." Mitchell looked around the den noticing pictures of Sam on the desk. There was a family portrait hanging on the wall. It was a picture perfect family; his was supposed to be his family. He tried to fight off the jealously that was raging through his body. How different things would be if he had only stuck by Alexis in her hours of need.

"Oh, hello…" Mitchell lifted his head when he heard the door open. "Matt, is it?" He offered his hand to Alexis' husband.

"I'm only came in here for one reason…" Matt ignored Mitchell's hand. "I'm only going to say this once and you better listen. I don't care who…or what…you are and this is fair warning. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to MY daughter" Matt pointed his finger at his own chest, "I'm coming after you."

"Ahem…" Both men turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway. "I can take it from here Matt."

Matt nodded while keeping his eye contact with Mitchell. "I'll be right outside if you need me," he said to Alexis as he finally turned to exit the den.

"Natasha," Mitchell moved toward his first love to embrace her in a gentle hug. Alexis quickly put up her hand, stopping him as she moved around the corner of the desk.

"Why are you here, Mitchell?" She asked dryly.

He looked down at his hands that were crossed and resting on his lap. "I heard of Samantha's disappearance and…well…I thought that you could use my support."

"Why now?"

Mitchell was taken aback by her demeanor, "Why are you being so cold, Natasha? Our daughter is…"

"Stop right there. She is not your daughter."

He put his head back down. "Please Natasha…please let me help."

"My name is Alexis."

"I see. I'm…sorry."

"I think we're done here. You may go."

"Please, Alexis. Please don't push me away. You and Sam are all that I have left. I want to build a relationship with my daughter. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am sorry for everything that happened."

"Everything that happened!" Alexis was fuming. "I was 15, Mitchell. I was 15 and pregnant. I was scared to death and you left me. You threw me to the curb to fend for myself. It wasn't until Samantha was born that my brother…my brother actually got you think about me and Sam for one minute. And what did you do? You handed me a big fat check and walked away. You walked away from me and you walked away from my daughter."

Mitchell hung his head in shame as he listened to Alexis rant. "I lost it all," he finally said when she was finished.

"Huh?"

He turned his head to hide the tears that he was trying desperately to hold back. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I lost everything, Alexis. I gambled it all away. I have no money. Kovloav is so deep in a depression that I fear that the economy will never recover."

"Why is that my problem?"

"Samantha is the heir to the thrown. I have no siblings and she is my only child. I needed to save the country."

"The is no paper trail that links you to Sam. Her birth certificate has Matt listed as her father. Legally she is only an heir to her share of the Cassadine fortune. I made sure of that."

"I made a deal with Helena."

"What kind of deal?" Alexis was sure that she did not want to know the answer to that question but she had to know what she was dealing with.

"I asked Helena to bail out Kovloav and in return…"

"In return you would lead her to Samantha." Alexis finished his sentence when he paused. His only response was to nod.

"How could you?" Tears were now streaming down Alexis' cheeks. "How could you do that to me?"

"How could you do that to me, Mitchell?" She was now screaming so loud that she was heard throughout the penthouse. "You know that I have protected her from that woman for her entire life and you drew a road map for that witch."

"Alexis…please let me explain"

"No, you don't get a chance to explain. You don't get a chance to love her or even know her. You have given my daughter a death sentence."

"Helena has no intentions…"

"Don't tell me what Helena's intentions are. You don't know Helena. You are the reason that Sam ran. You are the reason that I have spent days looking for my daughter hoping that she isn't lying in a ditch somewhere in Manhattan. You are the reason that I pray to God every night that she is still alive."

Mitchell moved in to hug her but she only pushed him away. "Get out. Get out of my, house Mitchell."

Mitchell started to back away when Matt entered the den. Alexis reached out for Matt and held him tight as she continued to scream at Mitchell. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Shh…baby," Matt held Alexis trying to console her the best that he could. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Shh."

"I hope Helena kills you, Mitchell. You deserve it. She can be very unforgiving when she doesn't get what she wants and I'll be damned if she lays a finger on my child."

"C'mon, baby, you need to calm down." Matt soothed.

"Did you hear that, Mitchell. MY CHILD. Samantha is my child."

"I think it is time for you to leave," Lee said as he entered the Den. He grabbed Mitchell by his arm and escorted him to the foyer. Matt and Alexis stood in the den. He held her so close. He rubbed her back as her sobs began to fade.

"You have to believe that she is okay," Matt whispered. "She is our little girl and she is strong, just like her mother."

Alexis held on tightly to her husband. He was her savior; the only man, other than her brother, that she could trust. She pulled away from his embrace when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She did not recognize the number that displayed on the caller ID, but she flipped the phone open anyway, "Hello?"

The scared little voice on the other end was almost childlike, "Momma?"


End file.
